Nube
by Goddess-Of-Anime
Summary: It's back to PG-13 because I haven't done anything wrong yet. . General for now, romance for later. It's all aboutrnrelationships, hot evil guys, and reminicing. It gets better after chapter twenty-something. On hiatus.
1. Scroll 1 NOT A ONE SHOT!

**_April 11, 2004_**

_Nube_

by Goddess of Anime

Discalimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... yet. *holds up a prayer bead neclace and grins evilly* Here doggie, doggie, doggie! Come here....

This is a one-shot and I wrote this after I read the 17th manga. I've only seen two episodes of the show and have already ran back to the mangas. I wrote this on Easter/Passover (in case if you forgot the date already). If you want the truth about this, I'll tell you... I have no idea where this came from. My imaginitive side of my mind sometimes works without the consent of my rational side of mind. So this will end up most likely being just creepy. If you want me to I'll make it into a full-length fic. If I can stick with it....

Warning: It's creepy and will probably contain a few angsty scenes, but does have subtle romance moments to balance out the gore and... something else.

~*~

Kagome lurched forward, feebly trying to escape Juro-maru and Kageromaru. Juro-maru gabbed hold of her wrists, his head bowed over her shoulder. He sunk his sharp fangs into her collarbone, slowly drinking in her thick blood. Kageromaru attached itself around her waist, biting away at her skin at a pain-stakingly slow pace. He could feel her body stiffen and hear it scream. Kageromaru smiled cruelly, biting deeper into her flesh. He was slightly aware that the hanyou behind him was giving great effort to just stand up.

Juro-maru, though not showing it, was feeling ill. Something about this girl's blood was making his boil as soon as started drinking it and then made it ice over when he paused even briefly. Kagome, feeling weak and beaten by now, sensed this. Tremors rolled down her back as felt his lips hover over her neck, then float down to her shoulder. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth to help brace herself for the feel of his fangs. It never came. Instead she felt her stomach twist and her chest tighten. The spider thing that came from within Juro-maru was still nibbling away at her midriff, trying to make her scream.

This is hell, she thought. Complete and total hell. She was expecting to feel another bite from Kageromaru but instead felt Juro-maru's silvery hair brush her cheek and a shriek of pain from the shadow boy, also known as Kageromaru. Daring to open her eyes she looked up. A form, unmistakably Inu-Yasha's, was hazy and spun around. What's... happening? she thought, trying to think at her normal speed.

She fell to her knees with dark spots dancing in her vision before engulfing it entirely.

If Kagome hadn't been unconscious she would have seen Inu-Yasha lifted his eyes to Juro-Maru's, seen that they were different. His irises were a gorgeous blue and the whites of his eyes were a crimson colour. Slowly he advanced at the opponent that shoved him against the tree. He lifted his eyes to meet the others, revealing no emotion. "You're dead," Inu-Yasha whispered, sneering. Slowly, he advanced towards Juro-maru, then quickened his pace, and slowed down again. Juro-maru didn't feel emotion himself, but he knew he was being toyed with.

Inu-Yasha flexed his hand, standing stock-still. Juro-maru stepped closer, knowing that caution was essential at this moment. At that slight movement Inu-Yasha lashed out, striking the creature's heart with his lengthened claws. Juro-maru uttered a slight cry of surprise before crumpling into a heap in it's own pool of blood. He had died.

Turning around Inu-Yasha scanned for Kagome through the newly settled mist. Crouching he lifted Kagome into his lap. Her rosy cheeks and lips were now pale. A small scratch ran across her cheekbone and two wounds were on her collarbone and near her liver. Absently he licked the blood off her cheek, collarbone, and stomach, helping seal the wounds for a short while.

One of his hands wound in her soft ebony hair, his other arm around her slender waist. He cradled her against his chest, his snowy hair covered his face and hers. He felt for a breath and sighed in relief. His lips brushed her, tongue flicking in her mouth. Inu-Yasha was caught by surprise to feel her tongue meet his. He pulled back, looking like his normal self with amber eyes, and studied her face. A little colour was brought back, but she was still asleep.

Slowly on trembling legs he stood up, clutching his companion, and surveyed the area for Miroku and Sango, and possibly Shippou. Soon he wondered what happened to Kouga. For all he knew the wolf demon probably ran off. But even for Kouga that seemed odd, he would have at at least stuck around to see how Kagome had fared.

It didn't take long for him to find Miroku and Sango on Kirara, Shippou with them. But before he went to them he plucked his Tetsusaiga from the ground, placing it roughly back into its scabbard. "We need to go back to the village," Inu-Yasha grunted. Sango and Miroku recoiled when they saw the severe injuries both had received. A gaping hole through Inu-Yasha's middle and the bite marks on Kagome's midriff showed that they ran into a great difficulty.

"You can on Kirara with me," Sango offered, relieved that Inu-Yasha agreed without having to be prompted. "You get up here too, Miroku." Miroku nodded, offering his shoulder to Shippou. Sango swung herself up onto Kara's back, helping Miroku up behind her. As soon as Inu-Yasha got up Kirara slowly descended, slowed down by the weight of so many passengers. But they didn't run out of room. This one fact was odd because Kirara could only hold three of them, four if Shippou sat on someone's shoulder. Glancing back Sango's eyes widened in mild surprise to see Inu-Yasha still holding on to Kagome.

Miroku noticed this too, but decided it was best not to comment on this in fear of setting off the temperamental hanyou. He also saw a different face on Inu-Yasha, one that was seen normally on two young, and stupid, humans. He gave an inward smile, bending forward. The monk straightened up, realizing that his arm was still bleeding. Dammit, he thought angrily. It did something to my arm.

A hand slid into his, squeezing it gently. He looked up and saw Sango smiling. This had taken him aback. Not once before had Sango allowed him to touch her with permission. He smiled and gripped her hand, making no move to grope her. Without a warning she leaned against him, signaling him to let go of her hand. He let go and remembered Shippou on his shoulder.

Shippou smiled innocently and then gave him a thumbs-up sign. Miroku shook his head and pretended that the very young fox demon hadn't done or witnessed anything.

Kirara landed on the ground, her body jolting forward tiredly. Everyone slid off quickly, stumbling a bit. "Thanks, Kirara. You don't have to stay in that form any longer. Kirara closed her eyes in agreement and changed into her smaller form. Sango scooped up the exhausted cat and placed her on her shoulder. Inu-Yasha ran off, still holding Kagome bridal style. "Damn you, Juro-maru," he muttered, the wounds on Kagome's body reopening.

Kaede, the 60 year-old woman, was already waiting for him outside her home. "What happened to her?" she demanded, ushering the dog demon inside. He stayed quiet and pulled off his haori and the white shirt underneath, placing it on the floor and laying Kagome across it. Kaede knelt beside him, looking over Kagome's injuries.

"These could be fatal. A substance was gotten into them, something keeping them open," she concluded, pouring a foul smelling liquid onto a white cloth and then placing it over the bite marks on her abdomen. She took out another scrap of cloth and poured the liquid onto it also then placed it over the two bite marks on her collar-bone. "We'll have to keep that on. Inu-Yasha, help me bandage her," she commanded.

Inu-Yasha obeyed without a sound. He lifted the girl up and rolled up her shirt a part of the way so that it revealed all of her stomach. Her skin was soft, but felt cold. He shivered, his only reassurance was the slow heart-beat thrumming in every part of her body. The shirt fell over the bandage, already half-covered in blood. Kaede pulled down part of the young girl's shirt, gently wrapping bandages around her chest and over her left shoulder. To place the last bandage the old woman tugged off the 15 year-old's skirt and wrapped up her thigh.

After finishing Kaede looked at Inu-Yasha, hand poised to keep him still if necessary. "You need to be tended to as well," she said gravely. Inu-Yasha knocked her hand away, keeping a wary eye on Kagome. Kaede shook her head and walked outside. Sometimes, he could be so stupid.

~*~

Ladidadida. That took me awhile to write. It's three and a half pages long. Longer than I expected. I know it isn't all that good, but I'm still trying to figure those stupid YGO fics of mine. Yeah, a year or two since I've updated those. *sweatdrops* Here are a few words that you should know. Um, ya. So, if you thought that this sucked or was actually decent you may review. If you're just trying to relieve negative energy and plan to flame, please don't.

nube = hell

hiraikotsu = boomerang bone

haori = the red shirt that Inu-Yasha wears

Sankontessou! = Iron reaver, soul stealer!

hanyou = half demon


	2. Scroll 2: Thoughts

**_April 12, 2004_**

Nube

by Goddess of Anime

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... yet. *holds up a prayer bead neclace and grins evilly* Here doggie, doggie, doggie! Come here....

I have decided to continue this without thinking, again. And you know how in the first and second manga Kagome had this sassy I-don't-care-what-the-hell-you-do just-stay-away-from-me attitude? I'm going to try to bring that fire back into her. It's more fun to wrtie a character like that, right? Right. The rest isn't going to be very angsty though, and this chapter is no exception. Um, it's more about a few thoughts from the characters. Just look what I titled the chapter....

~*~

Scroll 2: Thoughts

~*~

Harsh lights of dawn pierced through the eye-lid's of a heavily bandaged girl. With a groan she sat up, her hazel-grey eyes trying to open and close at the same time. "Where am I?" she mumbled, squinting around at her blurry surroundings. With the white cloth beneath her she wiped her eyes, hoping to rid herself of the irritation in them. Her vision cleared remarkably and revealed that she was out of the forest with no sign of Juro-maru. Shivering she pulled on the haori, something she recognized to be Inu-Yasha's for it was several sizes too big for her, and stood up.

Granted, she shouldn't even have been able to walk but managed to trot outside all the same. Inu-Yasha was no where in sight and seemed have been gone for a while. Desperately she yelled out his name, straining to hear a reply of any sort. Faintly she remembered him promising about leaving her. But he was angry at the time and promised many things when he was angry, and none of them he had ever meant.

Does he mean it this time, she thought numbly. Her eyes stung and her cheeks felt wet and cold. "Why are you crying?" someone asked her gruffly. With a gasp Kagome spun around, giving a cry of relief when she saw that the dog demon hadn't left her. Hugging him tightly she mumbled incoherently, happy just to have him here with her. This happiness was cut off when she felt warm water spreading across her abdomen. She looked down and gasped. Blood had spread across the front of her, Inu-Yasha's, shirt. A hot bile rose in her throat when she saw that it was from Inu-Yasha.

"You need help!" Kagome hissed, tugging him inside. He stumbled behind her without a word. His normally bright golden eyes were now a dull amber. Kagome grabbed a bottle of something foul-smelling and poured it onto a cotton gauze pad. She pressed it against the hole in Inu-Yasha front and the same in the back. As quickly as she could she wrapped cloth strips around the two pieces, praying that it wasn't too late. Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT! an annoying voice chanted. Strangely, it sounded a bit like Kouga's. I'm the idiot, she shot back at herself.

When she pulled herself out of her own thoughts she realized there were claws digging into her arm. Inu-Yasha was staring down at the floor, a trickle of blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. "Kaede," Kagome shrieked, trying to yank her arm away. "Kaede!" Something was happening to her best friend, to the person that... what? That saved her countless of times? That would get insanely jealous whenever another guy looked at her? That... loved her?

"What are shouting about so early in the morn'?" Kaede asked. Once look at Inu-Yasha was enough to make her comment on being woken up at such a wretched time. "The fool! He can't take direction. Even if it was absolutely necessary!" She went apace at prying the claws off of Kagome, motioning vaguely to her to hold him back. Kagome paled. It was one thing to keep him calm, another to restrain him.

Hesitantly she placed her forearms into the crook of his, tightening her grip to make sure. Kaede nodded and forced his jaws apart, pouring a frothy drink into it. He sputtered and coughed, his face screwed up in a look of disgust. Kagome gritted her teeth and pulled him down as far she could manage. "Roll him onto his back," Kaede ordered. Kagome sighed but daren't disobey. The situation clearly wasn't in their favor and wasn't going to give up without a bloody fight. Kagome seethed and straddled the boy. Next time I come I'm wearing jeans! she decided.

This was going nowhere and both women realized that. "Sit," Kagome stated. They watched in silent relief as he went limp. Taking advantage of the situation Kaede removed his bandages and rubbed an ointment around the wound and muttered a quick prayer. Kagome prayed as well. "Will he be okay?" she asked tentatively. Kaede nodded, closing her good eye. She clambered off Inu-Yasha's back and collapsed next to him. She just couldn't shake off the feeling that there something being kept secret from her.

Only seconds after she had closed her eyes she heard two pairs of feet entering the room. She sat up groggily and came face to face with Sango. "Kagome. Are you okay?" she asked, biting her lower lip in concern. Kagome nodded and was helped to her feet. She snapped off the hair band from around her wrist and pulled her hair back into a high pony-tail. Shippou leapt happily onto Kagome's shoulder, hugging her neck. Kagome smiled and gently removed his hands from her throat. "Nice to see you too," she smiled, ruffling his coppery locks.

Miroku, the ever-so-thoughtful one, brought up, "I see that Inu-Yasha has been brutally mutilated." Sango smacked his head, glaring him a scolding look. Kagome nodded and fiddled with the chain around her neck. She licked her dry lips and coughed. An awkward silence settled over the group of friends. Sango gently cracked the silence, "I'll make sure that Miroku is tended to." Miroku obediently followed her. Shippou frowned and ran after the two into a corner farthest from hanyou and reincarnated miko. Also known as: Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

For the first time that Kagome had met him he looked peaceful. Sort of like a little boy. Inwardly she giggled and rubbed one of his ears. Though he was sleeping his visage held the expression of delectation. A smile graced her own features. He really was close to her heart and she was glad for that. Without him life would be boring. If didn't have any of her friends, close friends like Sango or Inu-Yasha, she wasn't sure how her life would have turned out. All she knew was that she wouldn't like it.

From the corner Sango smiled at the sight. "Aw. Isn't it cute?" she asked aloud. Shippou shrugged and Miroku, despite his efforts, had a mischievous smile twitch into place. Sango groaned and scooted away from him. "Don't you think of it. Last time you did that you were nearly killed."

"Nearly," Miroku pointed out. Sango shook her head and secured the the last strip of white gauze into place. It was almost over. Soon she could go off and put her brother into his long needed rest. But after that she wasn't sure what she would do. She would continue being a taiji but there was something that made her want to look for the Shikon no Tama a little longer. Wistfully she stole a glance at Miroku and slapped herself mentally. This is no time to be thinking of what will come next. We'll just have to wait and see what happens, she fretted. But, who will come our way...?

~*~

Bleh. Too sugary to my own likings. But I need it to help balance out. I'm pretty sure that after this fic I'll go on and finish A Crazy Summer (my YGO fic) and possibly complete either Secrets or Missed (both are also YGO fics). I guess it's sort like that green pattern you find on trees when they age. They're nice but aren't the nicest things you can find. Oh, don't mind my mold analogy, just review or flame or whatever you like to do to me.

nube = hell

haori = the red shirt Inu-Yasha wears

hanyou = half demon

miko = witch

Shikon no Tama = Jewel of Four Souls

taiji = demon exterminator


	3. Scroll 3: The Remedy

**_April 13, 2004_**

Nube

by Goddess of Anime

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... yet. *holds up a prayer bead neclace and grins evilly* Here doggie, doggie, doggie! Come here....

I am trying to write everyday, which isn't hard ever since I got this wretched cold. I will answer questions, if they won't reveal what I've got in store for our dear characters. I don't know much about Kaede's home, or if it's really called a hut so correct me on anything incorrect about the setting, characters and so forth. Just keep in mind that I'm well versed in the manga, not the anime, so things are bound to be a little different. If some things may read a little oddly that could very well be my headache pounding away at my brain. Just like right now.

~*~

Scroll 3: The Remedy

~*~

Soon everyone had grown worried. Inu-Yasha was still in the same position he had been since dawn. Kagome even threatened to leave all the ramen at home, and all she got was nothing. Until nightfall no one could figure out what had happened to him. Kaede offered one solution. "There seems to have been poison within Juromaru," she began. "But it isn't anything like I've ever seen before. When the fire touched it it became solid and melted back into its original form as soon as it was touched."

To say that everyone was shocked would've been understatement. Fear and anxiety laced in with their shock, which was clearly shown in their expressions. "Is there a way to make it dissolve?" Sango asked quietly, readjusting her hair unnecessarily. Kaede frowned, racking her brain for possible answers.

"Maybe... water makes it dissolve," Shippou suggested slowly, thinking it over. "Think about it. Fire makes it solid and touch reverses it. Water could make it dissolve." Everyone looked in amazement at the kitsune youkai. His theory actually made sense. Kagome smiled, full of good spirits. But those spirits were darkened by one question: How would they apply it?

Kagome licked her dry lips and looked down. "How would we apply the water?" she choked out, heat creeping into her cheeks. Normally she wouldn't be the one to bring this up but she was thinking logically. Kaede nodded in agreement. Lately everything seemed to have downside. She answered her own question,"He could probably drink it and we can apply it to his wound." Sango let out a small breath and nodded. Miroku stood up, gripping his shakujo. Shippou leapt on his shoulder and the both of them left wordlessly to fetch water.

Without thinking Sango asked Kagome the question that everyone was wondering. "Have you fallen in love with the eighth world wonder?" Kagome went rigid. It was the first time someone asked her. She remember how her friends, back home, had accused her of being in love or hung up on some guy. Every time she had denied it. She was now questioning it. "I don't know." Another awkward silence blanketed the pair.

Both girls jumped when the door opened noisily. Shippou stumbled in with a bucket bigger than him filled to the brim with clear water. "Is this enough?" he gasped, putting down the half barrel. Kagome nodded, grunting as she tried to lift it up. Sango quickly helped, tottering to keep up with Kagome.

Slamming down the bucket Kagome took off a strip of cloth from around her leg and dipped it into the water. She squeezed out the access water and gently dabbed it around the gaping hole. The sickly and rubbery pink substance around the wound began to crinkle and then dissolve altogether. Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled it back. "Wait for Miss Kaede."

This time Kagome wouldn't listen. If it were a regular demon the wound would be half healed by now. Because of the poison in Juromaru it wasn't anywhere near close. But why am I okay? she thought. Her hand stopped. She lifted up the bottom part of the haori and removed the bandages. The cut was deep and nasty. It hadn't healed at all. "Oh my God," she breathed, fingering the gash lightly.

The other people in the room looked at her quizzically. Kagome stood up on shaking legs. "Naraku's going to find us," she said in a tense and clipped tone. "The poison, it'll lead him to us." The truth had dawned on her a little late, but maybe not too late. "We'll all need to wash up. We're covered in this crap."

"But, Naraku was killed. By Juromaru himself," Sango countered. Kagome shook her head, growling in frustration, "Naraku's still here. Barely alive, but here. He's surreptitious and has this uncanny ability of making out of things alive. As soon as he gets the chance he'll track us down. Others are already getting started."

Miroku cleared his throat before speaking, "To where are we going? We don't know any other place that will be safe or how long Inu-Yasha will stay in this state."

Kagome folded her arms over her chest, feeling tremulant suddenly. "Do you remember that poem? It went like this: 'Come hither, come hither/ My child, my child/ Your days are about to end/ 'Tis a dark time/ 'Tis a great struggle/ 'Tis our world/ Your haven to the East/ Your unusual abutment to the West/ Go forth and rid the fainéant/ You are our savior/ My child, my child'

"Don't you see? We have to go to the East. I know one place there that will be safe. As for the West...." she trailed off. Sango studied her fingernails, mumbling incoherently.

"What?" Shippou asked, prodding her gently. Sango, too, stood up and paced. She gulped and began awkwardly, "Do you, um, think that... well, maybe, that the help it refers to is Sesshou-maru?" and she ended quietly. Silence came on fast and the air crackled with electricity. "Just a thought. Could be wrong," she added hastily.

Kagome felt a spur of white-hot pain spur in her chest. "No. I think that too," she admitted numbly. Sango tried to hide her relief, then felt stupid for trying. She was with friends so she shouldn't have to mask her emotions. Kagome dug through her pack, pulling out a pair of sweat-pants and a white tank top. "I'm going to wash up," she announced. "Are you Sango?" Sango nodded and picked up her own bag.

She began to follow Kagome out the door but turned around and said with slight amusement, "You should go too and get Inu-Yasha to drink some of that water, even if it means to force-feed him." Miroku chuckled and stood up. Picking up a ladle he dipped it into the luke-warm water and allowed it to slosh down Inu-Yasha's throat. I think it's safe to leave him alone for a little while, he thought, slowly standing up. Maybe the poison had some sort of effect on demons and on human males.

~*~

What a load of crap. Sorry to have to put you through all this, I really am. If people have suggestions I'm open to them, but you gotta act fast or else I'll write the next chapter. And no one wants that. *rolls eyes* And sorry about my crappy attitude. I've a had huge headache the whole time I wrote this and, um, yeah. Just review or whatever the heck you like to do. Arigato and good-bye!

nube = hell

kitsune = fox

youkai = demon

shakujo = the holy staff Miroku carries

haori = the red shirt that Inu-Yasha wears


	4. Scroll 4: More Tears

**_April 13-14, 2004_**

Nube

by, Goddess of Anime

*hack hack* *cough* *hack* Christ, this cold is worse than I thought. *cough* What was I going to say? Er, yeah. The updates. Time to time it'll be daily updates, otherwise it's either every week or every two weeks. Um, yeah. That's all I got. Here's chappie 4 for ya.

~*~

Scroll 4: More Tears

~*~

_Vines wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, pinning him to a tree. He looked around, his golden eyes flashing in fear and anger. What the hell is happening? he asked himself. A pain on the left side of his chest left him stiff and numb though it burned and made him want to scream._

Why Inu-Yasha? _a familiar voice asked him._ For such a thing.... _He strained to remember but couldn't seem to think. It was like running through a quagmire. He couldn't do it quickly enough. He felt the comforting and bitter feeling of betrayal. This felt like a time a long time ago._

_ His white hair fell in front of his face, brushing his cheeks in a way that reassured him that he wasn't dead. Not really. Sounds faded and the warm summer air cooled until it became unbearably cold. No thought came to his head and he could feel nothing except regret, vengeance, and the cold. The dead cold._

Golden orbs shined through the dim light. Inu-Yasha squinted to make out his blurry surroundings. He wasn't pinned to the Go-Shinboku. He hadn't dreamt of this since.... Groaning he pushed himself up. The gentle scent of Kagome reached him first. He looked at the opposite wall. She had his haori on, bloody as it was. He crouched next to her. She looked so innocent. Like the first time he had seen her. She was the person he loved and hated. Dammit, he cursed. Why am I still thinking like that.

An acute salty scent now replaced her sweet one. He looked closely and saw tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. What are you dreaming about? he asked. What could make you cry? He bent forward and licked them off, taking care to not wake her up. She stirred a little bit and then settled back down again. His face had grown soft, feeling slack and refreshing to his usual grimace. He then noticed that this was the first time he had seen Kagome with her hair up.

Hesitant, Inu-Yasha checked on the marks near the hollow of Kagome's neck. They were nearly gone, reduced to two pearly markings. A sigh of relief rose. She was recovering. With a thought he looked down at his midsection. The hole was gone, but a pinkish-white film creeping over it, slowly healing it. The venom, he thought. A hot bile was rising up his throat again and he pressed his palm against his mouth. This was his only assurance that he was awake.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice asked him. He nodded and stood up, face to face with Sango. "She was really worried about you," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder at the other sleeping beings. Inu-Yasha nodded again. All this nodding and talking was beginning to get him a head-ache. Sango continued, "We're leaving in an hour or so."

Sango got a cocked eyebrow in response. "We have to go the east," Sango explained. "It's the only way to get rid of Naraku." Demon eyes ignited. "An' then we have to go to the west to get an aid."

"I'm going to work with Kouga," Inu-Yasha hissed. Sango winced and rubbed her palm with a thumb.

"It isn't Kouga," she said even more quietly, avoiding his eyes. Puzzlement was plastered to his face. She added, "We'll tell you when everyone's awake and least likely to strangle you." Inu-Yasha frowned but dropped the subject. This was a blessing for dear Sango, but normally he wouldn't give up so easily. No matter. At least no one hurt, I hope, she bit her lip doubtfully. Kirara padded next to her, meowing softly. Sango lifted her up onto her shoulder and rubbed her under the chin. "At least we're sane," she said below her breath.

The first tendrils of light snaked past the make-shift curtains and speared everyone's dreaming state. Eyes fluttering open Kagome sat up. On unstable legs she slowly tugged the curtains away. Pure morning light washed over her. Sighing contentedly she stuck her hand out through the wooden bars. It was slightly chilly and a little damp. Why do I care?

Sango appeared next to her, bright-eyed and determined. "Miroku's up and Inu-Yasha's been up for awhile," she reported. Kagome looked around the small living quarters and frowned. Neither were in sight.

"Were are they?" Kagome asked, maintaining her testy mood. Sango pointed at the door. "I should've known," she groaned.

Outside was nicer than inside. The grass was covered in dew, courtesy of the showers last night, and had that calming after-the-rain smell. Inu-Yasha was sitting in his usual tree, just right outside the fence. Miroku was there as well. Apparently the two of them were deep in conversation. Inu-Yasha's angered yelling broke her dazed and happy mood. 

"Hell no!" Inu-Yasha spat. "I won't work with that bastard!"

Miroku met Inu-Yasha's glowing glare, unwavered. "Do you really want Naraku to live?" Miroku pressed, "Well? Don't you hate him just like the rest of us? I thought that you, out of everyone, wouldn't care how we got rid of him just as long he would be taken care of." Inu-Yasha "hymphed" but refused to back down. He was so caught up in this argument about his elder brother that he didn't notice Kagome hanging back, just listening.

I should just go, she reasoned. While turning to go back she heard Miroku call her name cheerfully. There was no way she could just go back, pretending like as if she hadn't heard a thing. "Um, what's up?" she said nervously. Then scolded herself for showing it. Inu-Yasha turned away, head in hand, staring into an empty space like as if something intriguing was right in front him. "W-we're ready to go," Kagome stammered, twirling a stray lock absently. Miroku gripped his shakujo and straightened up, thanking Kagome for informing him.

As soon as Miroku was out of ear shot Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha, her brow furrowed. "What?" he asked. Kagome resisted crossing her arms or balling them into fists. Instead she jammed them into her pockets and growled in frustration.

"What? We need to go, is 'what'. You know, I really don't care who's helping us," she said and flung her arm up to stop Inu-Yasha from speaking. "I know you have issues with Sesshou-maru, but can't you forget them for a little while?" she asked, half-pleading half shouting.

Inu-Yasha stared at her for awhile before saying casually, "Is it that time of month again?" Kagome's mouth dropped open. He dares to ask me that?!

"Sit!" she shrieked, tears glittering in her eyes. "Sit sit sit!" He fell to the ground twitching. Kagome sniffed and stomped away. Hope that was swelling in her chest last night now dimmed to a tiny flicker of light. Lately, anything about his half-brother wouldn't go through that thick skull of his. Wait, it does. It just goes right through it! she screamed mentally. 

Sango ran up to meet with Kagome but then stopped when she felt the sparks of anger coming off her. The only reason she continued was because she saw tears trailing down Kagome's face. "What happened?" she gasped. Kagome clenched her hands into tight fists.

"Inu-Yasha is such an idiot! He won't even listen," she snarled. Sango patted Kagome's shoulder in agreement. It was true, he could get like that sometimes. Kagome plowed on, releasing excess negative energy, "I was trying to tell him to calm down. And all he did was ask 'is it that time of month again?'." She sobbed quietly. "What are we going to do? I didn't want anything to do with the Shinkon no Tama. It's not that I regret releasing Inu-Yasha, it's just tiresome. Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother," she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. We should just go."

Sango walked back with Kagome, watching her chosen sister wind down with eyes clouded over with guilt and pain. Won't they ever admit what they truly feel for another? she wondered. Another voice whispered to her, You should do the same. Sango frowned and undid her hair, running a hand through it. It was time for change, and a big one. For everyone's sake.

~*~

I'm not sure if anyone needs the word translations anymore. You know, the ones that have already been explained twice. Oh, don't listen to me. It's up to you. I can go either way. Just do whatever you do when you've finished reading this thing. And as for the all the big stuff: Be patient. It'll come in due time. Coming up in the next chapter: They finally go to that haven the poem was talking about!

nube = hell

inu = dog (not doing this one again)

youkai = demon (not doing this one again)

haori = the red shirt that Inu-Yasha wears (not doing this one again)

Go-Shinboku = God-Tree

shakujo = a holy staff, like the one Miroku has (not doing this one again)

Shikon no Tama = Jewel of Four Souls (not doing this one again)


	5. Scroll 5: To the East

**_April 14-15 & 22-23, 2004_**

Nube

by Goddess of Anime

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... yet. *holds up a prayer bead neclace and grins evilly* Here doggie, doggie, doggie! Come here....

Sorry for dragging it out sooo slowly. I didn't really expect that either. And let me tell you this now: I'm not pressing for reviews. But it's still nice getting them, knowing that people are still interested in knowing what's going to happen next. I know that I haven't been reliable in the past, but I'm being more strict with myself and have been writing everyday (sort of). I've even missed Angel for you guys, as well as my homework....

Thanks to my 2 sole reviewers!

Kawaii Rin ~ Maybe I'm being too harsh on myself. And I suppose I have a creative mind. Kind of doubting it. Glad you liked it, though.

EvilSpiritKiba ~ I did like your new fic. I even left a review! *lol* For a moment there I thought you didn't like Inu-Yasha! *laughs harder* Sorry, for some reason I think this is funny.... Don't mind me! And I haven't lost my mind just yet.

~*~

Scroll 5: To the East

~*~

Soon everyone was accounted for, or at least almost everyone. "And what of Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked. Kagome's grip on her thinning pack tightened. She refused to wait around for him.

"He'll come when he feels like it," she snapped. Her eyes were shimmering with anger. Sango and Miroku fell back one pace, allowing her her needed space. Being so close to the end things were already starting to fall apart. Would they ever catch a break?

Sango nudged Miroku. When she didn't get a response she stepped on his foot and glared at him. He looked at her with a pinched expression. "What?" he asked. Sango sighed an exasperated sigh. He could be so daft sometimes.

"What are we going to do this time?" she said in a hushed tone. Miroku shrugged, watching Shippou run ahead to Kagome. Miroku sighed, "What can we do?"

This time around Sango couldn't answer. Every way possible, even a few warped ideas, were tried. Both miko and hanyou were stubborn and weren't capable of changing their minds without something big had happened. A warm pricking sensation filled the back of her head, a smile slowly forming across her face. "I know one." Miroku cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. Sango whispered into his ear her devious plan. Soon both of them were hyperventilating from their efforts to not laugh. "And I have a plan B as well," Sango assured him.

The trees loomed over them and the underbrush was overgrown with several unrecognizable plants growing in abundance. "Just how did you find this place?" Sango asked, in awe. Kagome shrugged, shielding her eyes from a beam of golden light. From overhead a small branch snapped off, falling a foot from her. Instinctively Kagome pulled out her bow and an arrow, pulling the string taught. "Are you stupid?" someone growled. Kagome lowered her bow, her shoulders sagging in relief.

Miroku ran up to Kagome, his hand brushing her rear. Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed, one hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and another on the scabbard. Kagome smacked his cheek and kicked him. "Perve!" she yelled. Miroku groaned.

"I didn't mean to," he mumbled. Everyone looked at him curiously. This was a first: Miroku not meaning to grope a girl's rear. Kagome shook her head and turned around. Inu-Yasha stayed close behind her keeping a wary eye on the monk. Sango looked at him in disbelief, adjusting her hiraikotsu.

Miroku groaned and hoisted himself to his feet. Damn, she's good! he thought, rubbing the back of his neck. Not even moments after he had recovered Kagome had called out, "It's right here!"

Everyone gave words, and oaths, of relief. Everyone plowed into the expansive cave free of stalactites and stalagmites. Inu-Yasha got a whiff of layers upon layers of a single stale scent. The most recent time the person had been here seemed to range between 5 to 8 months. An incredible sad and humble feeling washed over him, taking him off guard.

A moving figure caught his eye. It disappeared behind two slates in one of the walls of the cave. Silently he followed it, moving through a winding tunnel. What lay on the other side was amazing. Pure golden rays of light blasted through the canopy overhead. The same scent in the cave was in here. The figure was sitting on an up-turned tree root, head resting against the stone wall. The mixed emotion, old and new, was so intense that he felt it. Felt Mistress Pain and Lady Sorrow twist ice knives into his gut and twist them about.

It felt terrible. He felt out of place and like as if he had intruded on sacred ground.

"Who's there?" a timid voice snapped bravely. It sounded angered and afraid. Inu-Yasha gave a quick glance in the voice's direction. He asked quietly, "Kagome?" A sense of confusion, then comfort and pain, floated his way.

Picking his way across the over-grown grass and wild flowers he found that he couldn't remember why he had come. Everything that has happened seemed futile. The details around him had absorbed his attention entirely, sending him waves of calamity and reassurance.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Kagome asked, wrapping her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Inu-Yasha nodded. Kagome silently laughed. "When we first began to search for the Shikon no Tama I would come here often. I would come to cry, to scream, to confess and to dance. Dance all the while...." she whispered.

Kagome gave a growl of anger and choked back a... something. "I used to dance. Six days a week for four hours. Then I got caught up in things. Everything in life was so messed up that I had to give up something. And there was only one thing." She sniffed and laughed out loud. "God, why am I blubbering about this? I stopped whining about it months ago."

Inu-Yasha sat with his back to her. Even though she wasn't crying he could tell that she was about to. Could that be my fault as well? he questioned. He remembered the photo he saw one time. Kagome was in a white dress. The skirt looked to be made of very light material and the top was tight, hugging every curve. In it she looked excited and at peace of mind. Her hands were delicately placed in front her, right leg straight and left leg bent carefully. Was that her dancing? It made him wonder why she ever gave it up.

Without noticing it Kagome had stood up and was half-way across the room. "You coming?" she called. Inu-Yasha quickly caught up to her, not able to put on his grimace. Is it possible for everything to change in one moment? he wondered as he followed Kagome through the winding tunnel.

The fire crackled warmly, giving a homely feel in their cave. That wasn't enough to help Miroku and Sango suppress their smug smiles. Kagome was practically sitting on Inu-Yasha's lap and neither one noticed. Miroku cocked an eyebrow and Sango shrugged. Shippou was shaking with silent giggles. Sango clapped a hand over his mouth, tremulant herself. Inu-Yasha glared at the trio. "What the hell is so funny?" he snapped.

"N-Nothing," Sango gasped, a wide grin spreading across her visage. Shippou snorted and triggered the laughter from all them. Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked at them quizzically. Kagome stood up and grabbed her sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep," she mumbled, kicking off her sneakers and burrowing into her bag. Sango nodded in agreement. Shippou dove under the cover, receiving a tight hug from Kagome.

That left Miroku and Inu-Yasha.

As soon as they were sure that both the girls, and fox demon, were asleep they left for the outside. It was gorgeous out. The crescent moon gave off a blast of soft silver light and the stars over-head winked in and out as a lone cloud rolled past them. Inu-Yasha flicked a rock against a tree, the tiny popping noise bringing on a head-ache.

Miroku cleared his throat and commented, "You and Kagome seem to be friendly with one another." He received a twisted look for that. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Miroku asked innocently. "Or was that actually the truth?" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Shut up."

"Why would I want to do that?" Miroku smirked.

"Sod off!"

"Still not going to admit the truth?" Miroku pressed lightly.

Inu-Yasha mumbled incoherently. Miroku raised his shakujo in warning. With a glare Inu-Yasha said repeated slowly what he had just said. "I said: I. DON'T. WANT. TO. ADMIT. IT. TO. YOU." Miroku shrugged and lowered his holy staff, then gave Inu-Yasha a nice whack across the top of his skull. Inu-Yasha gazed at Miroku with fire in his eyes. "What the fuck was that for?!" he howled.

With a sigh Miroku explained to his dense friend, "You need to have some sense knocked into you." And then walked off like as if nothing had happened. That is how real counseling is done, he thought.

Whispering Kagome asked, "Are you asleep, Sango?" Sango shook her head. Hesitantly Kagome added, "Do you remember the question you asked me?" Sango nodded. Continuing, "I thought about it and I guess it's true." Sango sat up, eyes wide, mind attentive.

"Yuh-huh. And...?" Sango prompted. Kagome shrugged and sat up, trying her best not to wake up the resting Shippou. "I dunno," she replied, eyes lightly closed. "That's as far as I got."

Sango suddenly asked, "Are you going to tell him?" Kagome's eyes flew open, fear crossing them as if the idea terrified her. "I don't know," she whispered. "Maybe. But Kikyo...." Sango snorted.

"Screw Kikyo. He doesn't love her. It's all you, Kagome. It's all you," she murmured. "Besides, Kikyo's already a stiff. Who would love her?"

Kagome studied her fingernails, saying sulkily, "Inu-Yasha." Sango groaned and lay back down, facing her friend. She sounded cross.

"You have to let it go. Repeat this to yourself: I have to let it go. Go on. Say it."

Quietly Kagome repeated the six words. Sango pouted. "Louder," she ordered. Kagome sighed and repeated the words louder. Sango nodded in satisfaction and turned over, ready for sleep at last. As soon as they had settled down they heard a string of colourful words a little ways off from the mouth of the cave. Both groaned and slapped their pillows over their faces, muffled laughter seeping past the cotton and fluff.

~*~

You know what, I honestly thought that I wouldn't make it past the fourth chapter but here I am. *dazed* Wow. I feel the need to celebrate. *pops open a pepsi and an orange soda and opens a bag of chips* Cake of any sort or variety for all! *smiles happily and sings 'Eighth World Wonder'* And what was Sango's plan exactly? You'll find out soon enough! Yes, a little humour every now and then. What? Nothing can always be drab and evil in life. One more thing: By the time chapter 7 is complete everything'll go faster. These chapters are just to spell it out to you. Sesshou-maru's in chapter 7! *covers mouth* Oops. That totally of gave it away. Sorry!

nube = hell

hiraikotsu = boomerang bone, Sango carries one


	6. Scroll 6: A Nameless Allie

**_April 23-25, 2004_**

Nube

by Goddess of Anime

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... yet. *holds up a prayer bead neclace and grins evilly* Here doggie, doggie, doggie! Come here....

Naraku's in this chapter. And my own character. You'll see for yourself. It's a little cruel on her part. And I made up a new shade ot replace Juromaru and Kageromaru!

~*~

Scroll 6: A Nameless Allie and a New Shade

~*~

"Damn it," Naraku hissed, smashing the violet tinted glass. He peered over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. An unfamiliar form hid in the shadows, head bowed. "And who are you?" he asked calmly, ice lacing within his tone.

A tinkling laugh reached his hearing. She shook her head back a little ways, hair falling away from her alabaster complexion. "That is not of importance. What is important is why I'm here." She had an insane glint in her ice blue eyes.

The eyes pierced his very soul. "And why are you here?" he asked her, taking in the state of her clothing and hair. Her white haori and hakama were free of dirt and her copper hair had a natural wave to it, free of tangles and flyways.

Bravely, smugly, she whispered, "To help you. To support you in the time you are weak. I only ask for one thing in return...." Naraku gazed at her curiously, silently prodding her. She sighed and grinned in her maniac way. "I only want you."

"So what would I get in return?" he said, interested. She shrugged, like as if the answer was as obvious as her being there.

"Whatever you need of me. If it is I, myself, that you need, I will be to your aid. Any questions, I shall answer. If you want the inu youkai brothers' heads severed and placed on display, then it shall be." Her eyes locked on his, forcefully pushing against the hindrances wrapped tightly around his mind and psyche.

I wonder, is she truly all she seems or something much more, he mused. A slight smile, knowing and none the friendly, hovered on his lips. "How do I know that you will not bolt?" The young girl threw an object at his feet. Naraku picked it up.

It was an amazing filigree. A small butterfly with the most intricate patterns that it could've been passed off as a living thing. "That binds me to you," she explained. "If I am to step out of line it shall, oftentimes, do bodily harm. Sometimes psychological."

Naraku clenched the tiny piece of metal gently, not wishing to crush it. "You are not a human, are you?" he queried. She looked mildly surprised, and then slowly shook her head. He smirked. "So you are just half a demon."

Alight went those eyes. "I am more than a half. I am partially demon, that be the truth. But I am partially elfin as well. My blood is stronger than any miko or demon. Just like you are stronger than most demons. You are a halfling too, are you not, Onigumo?"

Naraku shot her a sharp look. "How do you know so much of me?" When she didn't answer him he beckoned her to him. Fluidly she stepped out the shadows, revealing herself.

She was a classic beauty; small full lips, pale skin, high cheekbones and wide eyes. She looked to be well cared for. Naraku chuckled mirthlessly. "I agree to your terms. I hope that you have not forgotten them." Her form stiffened. His eyes locked on hers. With a mental shove he forced her left arm behind her back. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth as he gave a mental blow to her stomach. Deep gashes covered her arms and legs, blood spilling out of them and forming a dark pool around her. She let out a quiet moan as her legs buckled and she crumpled to the floor, the smell of blood and flesh suffocating.

A shudder ran down Kagura's neck. The poor girl that was conversing with Naraku was beaten and dying in her own little pool of blood. The stupid girl, she thought. She should've known better. "Kagura?" Naraku called. Kagura stood up, gripping her fan tightly. "Yes, m'lord?" she asked tersely.

He motioned vaguely to the bleeding person on the floor. "Would you dispose of her?" he asked. Kagura nodded, "Yes, m'lord."

Kagura focused her energy on manipulating the dead female. It was a no go. Kagura frowned, then noticed one important detail. She wasn't dead. With an inward sigh she carefully picked her up, summoning Naraku's latest shade.

"Kiri, would you bring this young woman to the base of the west mountains?" she asked as sweetly as she could manage. The mute girl nodded, closing her soulless eyes. The other girl was turned into mist, but not before the glassy eyes could lock onto Kagura's and clamp down on her mind. Kiri turned herself into mist, carrying the weight of a half-dead girl.

I am a cursed one, Kagura sulked as she watched Kiri. A shade with a soul....

Kiri looked down at the blood-covered girl. She looked pretty, but a little disturbing with all the crimson-brown paint slathered on her. Kiri shook her head. What is happening to me? she questioned, gripping her head. Am I going to be just like Kagura and be contaminated with a soul? She couldn't feel any emotion but she saw how frightened Kagura got whenever she asked her about a person's soul. Like as if she was caught doing something unforgivable or something scandalous.

No matter, she thought. I only serve Naraku-sama and Miss Kagura. With a spin she evaporated into mist, floating back to her quarters. But something clawed her mind, trying to force it open. Harshly she shoved the force away. It wouldn't back down. Instead it attacked again, slithering past the barriers and into the simple mind, prodding about for what seemed like information. Concentrating on the doors in her mind she put blockades and locks on all of them.

Eventually it retreated, leaving tendrils of anger and disappointment. Kiri opened her eyes and found herself back in her room. She settled down on the floor, sitting sidesaddle. Before digging around in her pocket she surveyed the room and listened for sound. All was silent, for now. Hesitantly she pulled out a gold-rimmed mirror. As Naraku told her she was made partially from the remains of a dead girl. Kiri had found this in her clothes and decided against informing Naraku that she had it in her possession.

Looking at her reflection she saw that her hair was brown with a green sheen to it, eyes a soulless bright celery green and flawless alabaster skin. It was... different. Everyone else had coppery, raven, or silver hair. Maybe I'm just different, she thought. For a brief moment she could have sworn that there was dull glow of a soul in her eyes. For a moment.

~*~

How was that? I really liked how this turned out and how the character did. I love her. Truly, I do. It was just nessicery (sp?). I hope you liked as much as I do. And I'm sorry that this chapter was little short. If I had continued any further it would have spoiled the next chapter and no one wants that. As for Kiri, I made her myself. I'm very proud of her. She is discovering herself and is very pretty. And just to tell you I wasn't influenced by any sugar whatsoever (my younger brother ate the last of the candy so I'm just eating raisens for the time being) so this will probably be the best chapter for awhile. What? I think it's the best thus far. Please drop off a review!

nube = hell

hakama = the type of pants that Kikyo wears

kiri = mist

-sama = lord (example: Miroku-sama = Lord Miroku)


	7. Scroll 7: To the West

**_Arpil 25-26 & 29-30, 2004_**

Nube

by Goddess of Anime

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... yet. *holds up a prayer bead neclace and grins evilly* Here doggie, doggie, doggie! Come here....

Here's something that I always preach about: If it's a real fic (with chapters) it'll be at least 60 pages long. And I bet that all of you can guess that that's how much I'm striving for. Hope you like this chapter! It's longer and all of you get to see Sesshy! And I have no clue what to do with Shippou so I'm going to pretend that they brought him back to the Kaede to keep him protected and all that jazz. I'm sorry! I love Shippou more than anyone (if he were real I would have adopted him in half a heart-beat) but I don't know what to do. If you do, tell me!

~*~

Scroll 7: To the West

~*~

Never had she felt such pain. She tried to open her eyes, but as soon as they opened... down they drooped, nearly shut. Why can't I see clearly? she thought, trying to look through the rusty haze. A cut in her forearm was still bleeding sluggishly. This was the least of her problems. What she needed to do was figure out where she was and what happened.

Reluctantly she closed her eyes rooted through her memory. She got nothing. Nothing came up that signified what had happened earlier that day. Why can't I remember? She felt a stab of panic and fear. Maybe I'm like my namesake, frail and stupid. An insane grin painfully spread across her face. She corrected herself. Frail, yeah. But not STUPID.

Crunching of dry grass roused her. Opening her eyes, pain shooting into her head, she saw a faint shape of a little girl. "Are you okay?" the girl sincerely asked. Even though her mouth felt grainy and her lips were cracked she managed to reply hoarsely, "Not really." A male voice beckoned the little girl.

Turning the little girl yelled back, "Rin found a girl! She's all cut up!" So Rin's her name, she thought. What a sweet little girl. Strong arms lifted her up, but she was too worn out to revolt. Dark and murky colours danced in and out of her vision in the haze before it enveloped her consciousness.

"Are you sure this's the right way?" Kagome asked, gulping in large quantities of air. Miroku shrugged.

"Not a clue."

Several groans and oaths came flying out of their mouths. "Miroku, do you know the half things you do?" queried Sango. Miroku shook his head, grinning like the idiot he is. Sango gave him a sharp look.

"Don't you try."

"Try what?" he asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, asshole."

"Watch your mouth, Sango. That's very unlady-like."

"I'll show you unlady-like!" she yelled, flipping her hiraikotsu off her back.

Miroku ran up the steep hill for all he was worth, trying desperately to avoid the wrath of the skilled taiji. He didn't stand a chance. Before the monk hit the ground she managed his kick his butt once. Then, like as if nothing happened she adjusted the hiraikotsu and walked past him without a word. "She's capable to do worse," Kagome whispered. Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement. Daringly Kagome called out, "Aren't you going to help him up?"

Sango stopped, thinking it over a moment. "Can't you?"

Inu-Yasha, not thinking -this was something that was going to get him into serious trouble someday- said, "Aren't you his wench?"

Eyes flashing Sango flung the hiraikotsu at Inu-Yasha's head. Kagome sighed and hoisted Miroku to an upright position. No sooner that Miroku had gotten to feet he was lying face-down, sporting a burning-red hand print across his left cheek an a bruise on the crown of his head.

Sango and Inu-Yasha doubled over in laughter. Kagome huffed, snapping the hair band out of her hair. "He deserved it. And more." Sango slapped her hand over her mouth, breathing noisily through her fingers. Inu-Yasha, by pure accident, stumbled into her. This released her suppressed laughter. Kagome's own lips twitched into a smile.

Inu-Yasha loomed over Miroku, looking so serious that it sent Kagome and Sango into a fit of giggles. He then, as serious as he looked, said, "Miroku, kissing the ground is my job alone, and yours is groping womens' asses. If you want to swap jobs, I'll be happy to."

"Not a chance in hell," Miroku grunted, rolling over onto his back. Inu-Yasha gripped Miroku's wrist and yanked him up. "You're acting like your normal self."

Miroku muttered a few vulgar oaths under his breath, walking down the hill. Kagome shrugged and pulled her jacket around her tighter. Her jacket didn't make her feel any warmer so she knew that they were close.

Slender fingers curled around soft material. Uncertainly her eye-lids fluttered open. A harsh light blinded her temporarily. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. Slowly she sat up and surveyed her surroundings. The room was very nice, a little run-down but not so bad that it was obvious.

Eager footsteps ran towards the room and skidded to stop as it turned. Her head whipped around as she looked to see what had caused it. The thing that was running was the same little girl. Rin, if she remembered correctly. Rin ran forward and tripped over a wooden bowl.

Gasping she took Rin into her arms, placing her onto her lap. "Oh! Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, smoothing Rin's raven-black hair. Rin nodded and gave her new companion a smile. "Rin's okay!" Rin then gently poked at the bandage, eyebrows knitted in concern. "You aren't okay." She gasped. "Are you going to die?!" Tears sprang into her gorgeous eyes.

Arms still around Rin she shook her head. "I'm better now. Thanks to you. You saved me," she whispered, tapping Rin's nose. Rin smiled proudly and tightly hugged the other girl. "Rin is glad you are not going to die." Her expression turned solemn. "Sesshy is worried. He won't talk to Rin." She looked glum.

Up went those eyebrows and puzzled went that face. "Who's 'Sesshy'?"

A figure loomed over her. "I am."

Rin sprang up. "Sesshou-maru!" she squealed, hugging his mid-section. "The girl's okay! She isn't going to die! And she said that Rin is the reason she isn't dead." Sesshou-maru looked at Rin with affection and ushered her out of the room. His eyes turned cold as he turned to the injured girl.

The odd thing was that she didn't seem to see the ice, either that or she was doing a pretty good job of pretending not to see it. "Her name's Rin, correct? She's such a sweet child," she commented softly. "No offense to you, Sesshou-maru, but is she yours?" She continued on. "I didn't really think so. But you seem fond of her. Like a father." Her blue eyes grew soft and distant.

She took a good look at him. He had long silvery hair and a fringe got into the way of his pure golden eyes. Magenta markings ran across his cheekbones, striking against his deathly pale face. An air of dignified self-confidence and royality hung nicely around him. What had her drawn in, though, was the cascade of emotions that he was trying to shield behind a wall of frigit ice. Just like me....

"I am not taken to offense," he replied politely. "What I would like to know is your name."

"You may call me Butterfly," she replied, giving him a shy-yet-friendly smile. Suddenly worry lines appeared between her eyebrows and her lips tugged downwards. "Say, could you tell me where I am and how I got to where I was?"

Sesshou-maru was unable to hide his surprise.

"You don't remember?"

Butterfly shook her head and bit her lower lip.

"I don't know what happened earlier that day."

She paused and then asked, "Would you search through my memories?"

Once more this girl, a pitiful mortal, had caught him off guard. "How do you know of such things?"

Butterfly laughed. Her laugh sounded disgustingly pleasant.

"Do you really think that I'm some silly girl who knows naught of the dangers around her? Why you don't you try to probe my mind forcefully."

Sesshou-maru crouched, still looking dignified, pressed his center and fore-finger against her temple. He sent a small amount of mental energy, knowing that this would be a simple task. Instead of breaking through easily he was parried by an equal amount of energy. _"Is that all you got?"_ a husky voice taunted mirthlessly. Sesshou-maru gave a slight frown and passed along more. Again he was parried, but with the same amount of energy. She was toying with him!

He felt a whip passing through his miasma and into his memories, picking them apart. It settled down and just, in a way, absorbed them. Sesshou-maru severed the contact. He looked at her with angered amazement.

But Butterfly was oblivious to his scary look. Tears had glued her eyelashes together. Oh, Kami, how much pain has Sesshou-maru been through? she asked silently. She wiped her eyes and looked at the ceiling, counting the few cracks in them. "Um, I think Rin is calling for you."

"So she is," he murmured. And on cue came a running Rin. "Sesshou-maru! Inu-Yasha has come with the monk and Miss Kagome," she announced, pink-cheeked and winded. Sesshou-maru scowled and walked past the door.

"Wait!" Butterfly cried out desperately. Sesshou-maru turned back to her. Butterfly fiddled with the border of the blanket and stuttered, "How can I repay you? I will do whatever you wish, just allow me to stay until I know what has happened to my traveling partner."

Rin looked at Butterfly and then to Sesshou-maru.

"Fine. You may stay."

Blinking, Sango asked, "Why'd she run off?" Kagome rubbed her upper arms and shivered noticeably. "That's Rin. A servant of Sesshou-maru's. We're almost there."

Inu-Yasha moved closer towards Kagome, his arm brushing hers. Sango nudged Miroku, jerking her head towards the two. Miroku's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head vigorously. Sango tilted her head down slightly, staring him down. Again, he shook his head and stared at the ground. Lightly, if that's what you could call it, she smacked the side of his head.

While the two of them where bickering silently through gestures and looks Inu-Yasha tentatively asked Kagome a few questions. "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded. "Are you... upset?" Kagome shrugged. "Do you want... to stay here?" Kagome stopped walking, allowing Sango and Miroku to crash into her back.

"Um, I think we're here...." Kagome said uncertainly. The house wasn't what you could call small, but it wasn't big either. But it had a certain elegant balance between all the emotions surrounding it so all was forgiven. Almost.

The only one that was unaffected by it's awesome miasma was Inu-Yasha. Sword at the ready, kept untransformed, he rushed towards the shrine-like home. "Sit," Kagome breathed, watching him fall face-first into the grass. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, brushing off flecks of dirt. Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you think we should go in with a plan? What if you two start a fight again?"

"I'm not THAT stupid!"

"Last time you said that you were covered in gashes from Tokijin."

"But I came out alive, didn't I?"

"Only because you were lucky enough for it have been so close to dawn and that Tetsusaiga was fixed."

"But I made it out alive."

"Yeah. I know. And the one I had to thank for you making out alive was Toutou-sai!"

Inu-Yasha frowned, still not swayed. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Kagome screamed in frustration. Sango and Miroku sighed in defeat. Any hope for the two of them was now diminished to a grain of sand. "Let's go," Sango muttered. Kagome stormed ahead of them, sending chills of pure anger through-out the air. Miroku looked at her and then at Sango. "She has more nerve than I expected." Sango smiled knowingly and nudged him ahead.

Even though all of them knew that Kagome had a lot of sense but right now she seemed to have the common sense of an ant.

A sigh of relief rose from Butterfly. Rin cried out happily and collapsed next to Butterfly. Butterfly stood up, legs shaky. "Rin, do you know where I can get clean clothes?" Rin nodded and ran out of them and shortly returned with a bundle of clean clothes. Butterfly frowned.

"Are these Sesshou-maru's?"

Rin nodded and placed them on the bed. Butterfly sighed and figured a way to fit the over-sized haori. She tried to do something with the pants but it simply refused to cooperate.

"Thanks, Rin. What do you say that we go outside and play? Hn?"

Rin sighed and her shoulders sagged.

"Sesshy won't allow Rin to go outside when Inu-Yasha comes."

"But you're going to be with me, Rin. I'm sure he won't mind."

"What if Sesshy gets mad at Rin?"

"He won't. He'll get mad at me."

Rin looked bewildered.

"Rin doesn't want Sesshy to get mad at Butterfly!"

Butterfly snorted and grasped Rin's hand, crouching so that they were at eye level. "Rin, while I'm here you're my responsibility too. If he gets mad, so be it. I won't hold it against him or you. So, please, stop worrying. Nothing will happen while I'm around. I promise."

As soon as Rin had reluctantly agreed to go outside with Butterfly they heard a few obscenities being yelled and then glass breaking. Butterfly groaned and dragged the stunned Rin outside. "Is it always like this?" she asked. Rin shook her head mutely. What joy.

Kagome covered her eyes in embarrassment. Why she even cared whether or not it was embarrassing, especially in this time, or why it bothered her was beyond her. He had no communication skills. At least, none that she knew of. "Inu-Yasha...." she warned.

It seemed like it was up to her once again to take charge of the situation. "We really need your help." She shot a warning glance at Inu-Yasha. "Will you?"

"What's in it for me?" Sesshou-maru asked, keeping his calm composure. Kagome looked at Sango uncertainly, who nodded curtly. "We'll do whatever you want."

"What?!" Inu-Yasha burst out, shooting an accusing look at Kagome. Kagome ignored him. "But I have a few conditions. I can't give you Tetsusaiga, I can't kill Inu-Yasha, and I can't give you the Shikon no Tama."

The monk and hanyou looked at Kagome curiously. What had Sango and Kagome discussed without them?

Sesshou-maru thought this over, then agreed on her conditions. The tension in the air went slack. "Thank you," Kagome murmured. All of them left, still silent despite the change of weather. Kagome opened her mouth as if she was ready to say something then closed it and opened it again. "Are any of you scared?"

"Yeah," Sango said, sounding relieved. Inu-Yasha snorted in disbelief. Kagome glared at him. "Don't tell me that you think that this'll be an easy task. Naraku is more dangerous than he looks." Again, Inu-Yasha snorted.

Raising his shakujo Miroku whacked the crown of Inu-Yasha's head. "I thought you said you weren't that stupid." He shrugged. Sango redid her hair, looking a little nervous. "Maybe we should settle down somewhere. And soon. There's something terrible coming."

Kagome agreed. "Yeah. I feel it too. I think it's following us. And it has a Shikon shard!"

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. "Where?" Kagome leapt on his back, pointing due north. "That way." That was all that was needed. Sango and Miroku jumped onto Kirara's back.

The aura was of a demon's, but nothing was amiss in it. Nothing was clouding it, making it murky like it normally would have. It felt familiar.... Inu-Yasha scowled. He knew who it was. Though he wouldn't admit it, knowing that this particular demon was nearby it made him a little scared. He glanced at Kagome and then ahead. It was only because of her that this demon wasn't dead yet.

"Oh, jeez...." Kagome groaned. "Inu-Yasha, don't think of it."

"I won't kill him. But you can't make me stop thinking about it."

"That's how I know you care."

Inwardly Inu-Yasha frowned. If only there was another way....

~*~

It's 11:11 and I've finally finished this God-forsaken chapter! I had a huge math test that I studyed for (blew it, btw). We were only given one night of studying and now they're shovelling homework on us expecting us to understand everything in the freakin' programme. Honestly. What are they thinking? It's been a rotten week so make my day and leave me little note.

PEACE. *SMOOCH* LOVE YA ALL!

nube = hell

Kami = in the Sengoku-jidai period this was what they called God


	8. Scroll 8: Elf

**_May 1-5, 2004_**

Nube

by Goddess of Anime

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... yet. holds up a prayer bead neclace and grins evilly Here doggie, doggie, doggie! Come here....

sighs I'm a little down and I'm afraid that'll be reflected in this chapter. Read at the bottom as to why I'm upset. Here you go. Chapter 8. And I remembered what I was going to do with Shippou. Now all that leaves is Jaken and Kirara and Kouga....

Little note: Anyone who even bothered to read this far derserves to get a gift. If you've read and reviewed then you deserve to be showered with gifts and have your stories reviewed. You're that nice.

Scroll 8: Elf

Slowly, Butterfly gracefully climbed up the aged tree, fingertips gently pressing against the bark for support. Butterfly hadn't made a sound, only the soles of her feet and tips of fingers was touching the tree, hair flying behind her like a copper-coloured banner. For a moment she stopped and pressed her ear against the trunk and then continued upwards. The images the tree was passing on to her were sorrowful. The images formed a sad story of love gone awry.

Watching this sight Rin remained silent, hoping that she could see the secrets that Butterfly could. Only when Butterfly delicately settled on a branch that Rin dared to talk. "Can Butterfly teach Rin to climb trees?" Eyes closed Butterfly shook her head no. It was simply a skill that only people from direct elfin ancestry could teach.

The wind caressed her cheek, chilling her. Butterfly pressed the palms of her hands against the branch, asking for more of the story. She felt addicted to it, like as if she needed to hear every detail. It replied by sending the rest movie-like story, for it could not say words. Butterfly hid her wan face behind her hands, a single sliding down her cheek.

...._she watched longingly, but knew it wasn't meant to be. She may have been attracted to him physically, but she didn't love him. Her heart was already snared by another long ago._

_Tears studded her eyelashes as she howled in anguish and relief at the heavens. Only now was her mind at peace, and so was the mind of her child's. Her love's child, not her could-have-been-lover's._

I don't love any man, _she whispered to the child in her womb._ I only love you. _Her face glowed then as she smiled happily, though her eyes were sad. She laced her fingers over her stomach and knew that this was the end. The end of her old ideas of life and the beginning of her new ones._

Butterfly sobbed and scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Willingly she asked the tree if this was true, or if it was the future. It did not know, for the future could be in the next second. A grin cracked her somber expression. The tree was back-talking, and it made her feel like laughing.

Then she remembered about Rin.

She looked at the horrified expression plastered on Rin's visage. "Rin-" she began.

"Butterfly's an elf!" Rin shrieked, fear cast in her brown doe eyes. Butterfly's eyebrows perked up in curiosity and puzzlement. Swiftly she leapt off the branch and approached Rin. Rin put up an arm protectively. Butterfly gently pushed Rin's arm down and forced Rin's closed eyes to open and meet her own. "If I were fully elf wouldn't I have ruined her mind as soon as those words left your lips?" Rin retaliated. Butterfly gripped her shoulder and tried to look as calm as she could muster. "Well?"

Rin broke away and ran off to seek refuge from Sesshou-maru. Butterfly watched sadly as Rin ran away from her and then narrowed her eyes in focus, staring into the river. Ripples parted the still water, bubbling over with hot water. Impulsively she silently dived into the cold and hot waters, engulfed by years of pain, betrayal, love, and loneliness.

What is it? she thought, slowly opening her eyes. What is it that I'm feeling?

An unbearable pain in her chest spurred, moving and spreading its tendrils so that they fused together and tightly clutched her insides. Even though it was searing her from the inside it felt rejuvenating. She slowly recognized the feeling. It felt bitterly good. She felt the longing for blood-shed.

Her eyes shot open and her mouth twisted into a terrible grin. Water rushed past her teeth and stabbed her lungs. Desperately she clawed at the surface, but couldn't break it. I can't die, I can't die, I can't die. I CAN'T DIE! she chanted, trying to break the surface.

Spots danced in and out of her vision, first bright and slow. Now they were dull and frequent. Not now. Please not now, she pleaded silently to no one in particular. A thin trail of crimson blood swam slowly to the surface and then expanded into swirls of bright red as it wove its way to the bright light.

Guess death has won this time, she thought.

This was a battle that she could not win. And this battle cost her the war.

Slowly, reluctantly, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to gulp in the intoxicated water. As soon as the water had settled in her stomach she began to float to the bottom, looking like a fallen angel.

The shivers kept on crawling under her skin, striking as it pleased. Kagome locked her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck tightly, burying her face in his mane of white hair. "Inu-Yasha?" she asked, voice muffled. "Go to the river. Someone has a Shikon shard."

His direction shifted slightly, slowed down by the action. But that didn't keep him like that for long. Kagome lifted her head up and peered over his shoulder, dizzy from the trees running past them in an orderly manner. The wind passing by them blew her ebony hair out of her face, leaving fierce brown-hazel eyes to melt the still air.

Suddenly she jerked forward and found herself standing on the ground on unstable legs. The shivers attacked her skin viciously, reminding her that she had to mind the shard or else they would never calm down. With a shaking finger Kagome pointed at the still water. "Un-under there." Even her voice trembled.

Inu-Yasha cast her worried glance, and then stared at the water. He suddenly turned around. Kagome watched in disbelief. "Wh-where are y-you going?" Her teeth chattered now. Inu-Yasha's golden eyes met hers. They were met with such anger and power that she thought he could look into her mind if he pleased. She placed her hands on her hips and gently she pushed that feeling aside, forcing herself to look at him. "Why are you go-going?"

"This isn't a human or a regular half-demon," he hissed, blood-lust, anger, and vengeance flashing in his eyes.

Kagome's arms flopped to her side. Her fighting stance had crumbled under his one look. "Wh-what is it then?" Inu-Yasha's expression was blank, but his voice betrayed him. "She's an elf." He spat out the last word like as if it were the most vile thing he had ever heard. He pressed on, blinded by fury and hatred.

"Do you know why everyone hates the elf race so much? They betray everyone. None of them can seem to even trust their own. They are shape-shifters and are bloody brilliant at doing it. They will kill anyone in a heartbeat, not even thinking if it could have been their own kind."

At the end his voice trembled, revealing something darker and emotionally painful. Daringly Kagome asked, "What does this have to do with you?"

He laughed mirthlessly, eyes clouded.

"One killed my mother."

"What?"

"Yeah. One killed her. In front of me. Never bothered to do away with me. Thought I was some dirty half-breed who couldn't think. They're fucking racists. If a half-breed is born into a clan they dispose of the child as soon as they turn 7."

"God. That's horrible, Inu-Yasha. Why didn't you say anything before?"

He shrugged and sniffed. "You never asked."

Silence hung over them like a damp blanket. Without a word Kagome kicked of her sneakers, peeled off her socks and removed her pants. Inu-Yasha watched, jaw hanging and eyes bugged. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm... gonna... save her," she grunted, her hair in a strangled ponytail.

Before Inu-Yasha could talk to her, before he could even swear, Kagome had dived in a way that was obviously well practiced. As soon as her blurry shadow was out of sight Inu-Yasha groaned and tugged off the layers on his upper body. The chilly october air finally got to him.

If someone was to say that the water was any better they would be lying. It was worse. Every time Kagome moved or stopped she was attacked by chills. Her eyes stung from looking through the gloom for so long. She pressed on, diving deeper.

Go to the surface and take a breath, her logical voice reminded her.

But Inu-Yasha won't let me dive back down, her stubborn one parried.

Why am I talking to myself? her actual voice asked. The other voices died down as she brushed the hair-like strands away from her. They tried to curl around her wrist but she swatted it aside and kicked herself to the bottom, ignoring the tightness in her chest and the bubbles quickly escaping past her lips.

Soon her eyes were fixed on a body, a girl's body. Her hair was coppery and flowed with the currant. Kagome suspected that the coldness of the water had made the girl pale, but that didn't seem to be the case. Both glassy eyes looked up and through her, as if caught in between a horrific moment and a blissful one. It was like a bad dream, or a really good horror movie.

Choppily Kagome grabbed the girl around the waist and pumped her legs in an upright position. The water did most of the work, helping them float up. Water rushed past her mouth as she put her arm up, willing it to feel air.

All she felt was cold water.

With all the strength left in her she pushed herself to the surface. She looked up and saw that she was so far away. She flexed her fingers and stretched them as far they could go. Fingers met her own and trailed down to her wrist and grasped it firmly. As tightly as she could she wrapped her fingers around the other's wrist gratefully.

Forcefully she was pulled up, her lungs bursting. She gulped the air hungrily and sputtered the excess water. Kagome rolled onto her side, curled in a tight ball with her hair digging into her face. She hacked up pieces of water plants and muddy glup. Her throat hurt.

Slowly she lifted herself up, using a tree trunk as support. Her arms and legs were covered in little bumps and her teeth ground against one another, giving a jack-hammer effect in her head. "Is-is sh-she o-o-okay?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head and tears stung Kagome's eyes. All that work for nothing.

Maybe if she had just dived in maybe she would have been alive. Forcefully she pulled her pants on and stuck her feet back into her sneakers, making squishy noises. She ripped the hair-band out, her head pulsing with a searing ache as her hair was pulled at the roots.

Mutely she cursed at herself, waiting to get back to the other two. Unexpectedly Inu-Yasha handed her his haori. Kagome looked at him curiously. "You're shaking," he pointed out. Kagome looked at her legs and saw that her knees were painfully banging together.

Gratefully she wrapped the haori around her small frame, feeling immensely warmer.

Carefully she climbed onto Inu-Yasha's back, feeling instant heat. She buried her face in his silk hair, feeling lighter suddenly.

Rin scrubbed off the tears with her hands. "Rin's sorry!" she wailed. Awkwardly Sesshou-maru patted her head. She hugged his midsection, sobbing quite loudly. Gently he pryed her off of him, asking her sweetly where Butterfly was. Rin answered honestly, though she was vaguely puzzled as to why he cared.

She lengthened her strides, hop-skipping every now and then so as to keep up with him. She ran ahead a little, squinting in front of her. A strangled sound between a cry and a breath caught in her throat. "Is Butterfly dead?" she trembled, gripping Butterfly's cold hand. She looked so pale that she could have made death look like it was blushing.

A faint pulse thrummed in her wrist, but her chest didn't rise and fall in breath. Rin placed her palm above Butterfly's mouth, tickled by a slight puff of air. "Butterfly's okay," she said, smiling at Sesshou-maru. Sesshou-maru helped Rin get Butterfly into a sitting position.

Butterfly groaned in displeasure. "Fuck off," she whispered, limp in their hands. Rin looked a little cross, and looked like as if she was about to say something but was stopped by one look from Sesshou-maru. Butterfly's eyelids flickered, and opened. She looked up angrily. "I said 'Fuck off'."

Discoordinated, she stood up on her own, ramming her hand into her half-dry hair. She felt numb, except in her left leg. It was on fire. She seethed as she shifted her weight to the other foot. Butterfly resisted adjusting her now skin-tight outfit, feeling uncomfortable just thinking about it. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration as she tried to look around. Where is he? And that wench too?

"Why did you dive in?"

Butterfly's head snapped in Sesshou-maru's direction. "What?"

"Why did you dive in?"

"I don't know. It was an impulse. I had to." She shrugged it off, noting that he actually sounded cross with her. "But someone saved me. Some wench and her lap dog." She growled in frustration and shook her hair. She couldn't think clearly.

Without warning she leapt from tree to tree, gone in the canopy.

Lap dog.... Sesshou-maru mused, grinning and shaking his head. He stopped himself. That was the first time, in years, that he had smiled, ACTUALLY smiled. It felt oddly good.

Butterfly, you're something different....

Nervously Sango played with a stray strand of hair. "Where are they?"

"You mean you don't know?!" Kouga snapped.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! They were right behind us...." she trailed off, close to tears. Miorku wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing it reassuringly. Sango giggled.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"You didn't grope me." She laughed harder. Miroku frowned. "Why's that funny?"

"I don't know. It just is."

Miroku moved away from her, in deep thought. Kouga watched and inwardly grinned. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought that they actually liked one another.

Shippou sat on the ground, having a broody and glum look to him. He was happy to be away from Kaede and that hut, but he didn't want meet Kagome in risk that she could be angered.

"They're coming," Kouga announced, tone clipped and clipping off everyone's trail of thought.

Everyone turned in the direction that Kouga was staring at. In the trees Inu-Yasha and Kagome emerged. Kagome was a mess. Her hair was a mass of wet tangles and was dripping her own little little rain puddle. "Hey," she said, managing a shaky smile. "Is everyone okay?"

Kouga shot Inu-Yasha a disgusted and accusing glare. "What happened to you?" he asked Kagome. Kagome shrugged and rewrapped the haori around her. "Nothing life-threatening." She then included, "Inu-Yasha, don't...." Inu-Yasha looked slightly disappointed, but moved closer to her all the same.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, though that was redundant.

"For your well-being," he said, eyes taking on a dreamy look.

A vein in Inu-Yasha's neck throbbed. He pulled out Tetsusaiga, raising it in attack. Slowly it bowed, bending him back as well. Dammit! Still too heavy.... He seethed. As quickly as possible he sheathed his sword, looking beyond ticked.

"Um, maybe we should sit down," Kagome said nervously, ready to calm down her impulsive friend (let's guess who it is....).

Panting Butterfly was swinging upside-down on a branch. Damn. Didn't think I'd tire so easily after that. She swung herself in an upright position, blood suddenly rushing out of her head. Stupid dizzy spells.... she cursed, wiping the sweat off her brow.

Butterfly shivered and felt the tension in the air. She looked down. Someone was directly below her... she didn't bother. Her energy was precious and so was her mental stability, which hasn't been too good lately. It's been Mood-swing City for her. Her emotions ranged from sincerely calm to violent anger spasms. It left her to wonder what she was truly feeling.

With no warning a clear thought on Sesshou-maru sneaked pass the jumbled ones: He's unbearable; he's annoying; I want him.

Her eyes bugged. Where had this thought come from? This was only temporary. She was only staying in Sesshou-maru's home until she found out the news about Zane. Right?

Yeah, right.

Butterfly slapped herself mentally. It's all temporary, stupid. I can't stay, unless I wish to be dead. Besides, Zane needs me more. So stop talking to yourself already! It's been proven that you're insane, no need for further proof. But what about Sesshou-maru? I can't run off every time. He's probably worried. Wait, when did he start to care about me?

She was now, officially, in a state of total confusion..

(**O**).(**O**) Wow.... That was a long chapter. 6 pages again?! sweatdrops And there's one little thing: Chapters will take awhile to be written and posted up because I have a huge project due on how the concious and unconcious states of mind work. takes a swig of soda Whew. I have a lot left to do and only 3 weeks to left till due date so be kind to me.

A/N: I am aware that the ending was messed up! But I've only just finished my homework and couldn't think of anything better, and I'm not planning to go over that for a little while. I'm satisfied with it for the moment and will fix it when I see fit. Okay? Good. No? Well, too bad for you!

Who is Zane? How will the encounter with Kouga go over? What's up with Shippou? Will Butterfly ever NOT be confused? That's for both of us to find out and then know.

PEACE. SMOOCH LOVE YA ALL! (I think....)

nube= hell


	9. Scroll 9: One Way Ticket

**_May 6-10 & 13-15 2004_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... yet. holds up a prayer bead neclace and grins evilly Here doggie, doggie, doggie! Come here....

Claimer: I may not own Inu-Yasha (dammit!) but I do own the mysterious Butterfly and the pretty Kiri as well as Zane and another character that is showing up in this chapter that I can't speak of or else I'll spoil it for the rest of you.

"If you be kind to me then I'll be kind to you.  
If you review me, I'll review you.  
But if you forget my birthday... I'll still remember yours  
because I'm that nice."  
- Me

That's all.

Reviews:

Kealihah = I like detail. It annoys me when there's incredible lack of it. And, um, I can't remember what I wrote in my bio. sweatdrops I'm like that. I write something and then I forget what I wrote. That's probably the reason why I work so hard on it. I don't want the chapters to seem fragmented, see. That's a plausable reason, right? Right. And I reviewed A Wish Upon A Star! I like it. Even thought I only read 2 chapters....

/blah/ someone starts a conversation telepathically

blah someone responds telepathically

Warning: Breif imagry of self-inflicted pain and abuse. Leave if you're sensitive. I would leave right now! ;;; I'm an oddball....

Scroll 9: One Way Ticket

A growl bubbled up her throat as she sliced an innocent sapling to ribbons. Where is he? Where could he have gone? she asked over and over above the howl in her mind. She fisted her hand and whacked the side of a tree, her hand gushing red juice. Quickly, she licked it and cut her lip with a claw, catching what spilling blood she could in her cupped hands. Body trembling she lapped up every drop from every crevice and then sucked on her lower lip.

Now her head heart and her lip throbbed. I'm a fucking genious, she thought sarcastically, gripping a tree branch for support. The howl in her mind increased in a shrilly shriek, rattling her insides. She placed her hands over her ears, attempting to temporarily stop the pain and noise. The sound came louder and wind howled in her ears.

Slowly she dropped to her knees in defeat, lying down on the hard ground with tears streaking her cheeks. She tucked herself into a tight ball, her hair covering half her face.

God, I hate you Zane.

/I see that you're as fine as ever/ a voice popped into head, words dripping in sarcasm.

What the fuck do you want, Zane? she growled back telipathically.

/Now, now, Butterfly, you know that isn't a proper thing for a lady to say/ he lectured her teasingly.

You think that what most men can do is innappropriate for women.

/So it is true./

You didn't answer my question, Zane: What the fuck do you want? she asked calmly. There was no way he would make a fool of her.

/I just needed to remind you to bring me the head of your victoms./

I don't NEED reminding.

/Of you do. You're a wench/ he replied dryly.

Touche. And you're a man-whore she shot back dryly.

/Could please stop using those futuristic phrases of yours? I can't ever understand anything you're saying,/ he asked, sounding a little whiny.

/Lalalala... I'm not LISTENING. Lalalala lala lalalala...../ Effortlessly she flicked him out of her mind, sighing as she rolled onto her back.

At least her head-ache was gone.

Silently Kagura slipped into the room, closing the door slowly behind her. Half-way across the room she ran back to the door on tip-toe and checked the halls. She listened intently, heart thrumming loudly in her chest.

Not soul nor shell were nearby.

With a sigh of relief she quietly closed the door and dashed to the wind. Smoothly she plucked the feather out of her hair and let it flutter out the window. Almost instantly it enlargened and she jumped onto it. But the back of her neck felt cold and wet. She turned around and saw Kiri watching her. She smirked bravely, though she felt a little afraid.

"You're not really mute, are you child?" she asked. Kiri shook her head.

With a crack Inu-Yasha whacked Kouga in the jaw, not holding back on any strength. Kagome watched, speechless.

Well, she wasn't the only one.

Kouga looked dazed as he slowly stood up. "Fuck. I think you knocked out my teeth!"

Kagome howled in frustration, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Inu-Yasha! That wasn't necessary!"

"Kouga was--"

She cut him off, yelling shrilly, "Don't blame him, Inu-Yasha!"

"He--"

"Didn't you hear me?!"

"JUST LISTEN A MINUTE!"

Shippou hopped on Kagome's shoulder and she placed her hands on her hips, frowning. "I don't want to hear it."

"HE WAS TRYING TO TOUCH--"

"I TOLD you, Inu-Yasha! I DON'T WANT--"

"--MY WOMAN!"

"--to hear...!"

Both of them said at the same.

Everyone went quiet once again, even the little crickets stopped their fantastical out of sync symphony. Shippou fell off of Kagome's shoulder and her hands flopped to her sides, eyes wide and filled with confusion. "What?" she squeaked.

Inu-Yasha looked away, blushing crimson. "You heard me." He growled and looked at her. "Never mind. Let's just go." He brushed past her, arm caught by Miroku. "You can't run off this time," he whispered. Inu-Yasha shook his arm out of Miroku's grasp, bowing his head so that his hair covered his face.

"What's it to you where I go? You're not my mother."

Before Miroku could reply Shippou let out a yelp of pain. Everyone turned around, trying to find Shippou. "Up there!" Kagome announced. Everyone followed her gaze and saw a woman in a white kimono.

She was comely. Her skin was alabaster white, her hair appearing to be ringlets of a melted gold and copper mix pulled back into a messy bun. She had dark lips, blue eyes with long golden lashes framing them, and had such a cold look to her that winter would have been put to shame.

But that wasn't all that amazed them. She had managed to sit on air like as if it were a chair, dangling Shippou by the scruff of the neck in a bored fashion. Her lips began to form words softly, just below the sigh of a summer night's breeze, then picked up volume in an even smooth tone, "...such fools. Do you not know who I am? My, my, my.... Aren't we dense?"

Sango's blue-violet eyes widened in wonder and fear. "You are elf youkai?"

Kagome glanced at the woman's ears. They were pointed, like an elf's. However, the young woman scrunched her face up in a scowl, souring her flawless complexion. "Such stupid creatures. There is no such thing as an elf youkai. It is disgusting to even think of the two words in the same sentence. I am an elf, a mistress of magic. If it shall please you I will tell you this: Every 50 generations a halfling is born into an elf clan. I happened to be that one. But I can suppress my stupidly wild youkai side." She looked over her shoulder briefly and yawned. "Sorry, darlings. I would love to stay and chat but I have business to finish."

With a flourish of her hand she had curled into a shroud of smoke, smiling insanely as she did so, taking Shippou along with her.

Everyone on the ground was stunned. Then they became alarmed. Kagome clutched Inu-Yasha's arm, hanging on like as if she would lose grip on reality if she loosened her grasp even a little bit. "Oh, God. What can we do?" Tears sprung into her eyes. "Where could she have taken Shippou?" She gasped and gushed on, voice shrill. "Do you think that she's working with Naraku?!"

Sighing, Inu-Yasha gently pressed his hand over her mouth, her hair caught underneath his wrist. Kagome, reflexively, bit down. Inu-Yasha gave a yelp and jerked his hand back, like as if he had been stung. Kagome looked at him with a dazed expression that grew into a caring one. "Oh, crap. Inu-Yasha, I'm so sorry. I used to do that to my cousin whenever he tried to tousle my hair, just so he could back off. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Inu-Yasha murmured, sucking in air through his teeth. "I've had worse."

But Kagome was in that ridiculously over-protective mode and was apologizing over and over and asking whether or not he was okay. Kouga snorted. "I wouldn't bother."

Kagome spun around and glared at him, her face close to his. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

Grinning Kouga pressed his own lips against hers. Kagome pulled back and slapped him across both cheeks. "Jackass!" she screeched in his ear, attempting to trip him.

Inu-Yasha struck Kouga once more, his miasma crackling with anger and covetousness.

"Stay the hell away from her," he hissed, every word drenched in venom. The air around them trembled, and if you listened intently you could hear it sucking the calamity out of the air.

Something clicked in Kagome's mind. She walked up behind Inu-Yasha, placed a hand on his shoulder so it could help her stay on tip-toe, and blew in his ear. She drew back, relieved to feel his miasma go back to normal.

"Now, if you two are finished fighting we really have to get Shippou." Tears appeared in her eyes. "What could she be doing to him?"

Inu-Yasha restrained himself from reaching out to her. With no warning he thought of the time that they came across the Peach Man.... He bowed his head, hoping his hair covered the crimson blush delicately brushed on his cheeks.

Absently the tip of his golden tail twitched. Quietly Shippou tried to unlatch the door, peeking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure that no one would sneak up on him from the behind.

Someone bumped into him in the front.

Shippou flew across the floor, skinning the tips of his fingers. Gingerly, he hoisted himself up, restraining himself from sticking his fingers into his mouth and from crying. "Where am I?" he demanded, his voice barely above a squeak. The elf smirked and plucked him from the floor by the scruff of the neck, eyes as cold as ever.

Involuntarily he shivered. Her eyes were like beautifully spun glass, but nothing more. No warmth lay behind them, just a deathly cold. Her touch sent shivers under his skin, and didn't warm in time. She seemed to have noticed his uncomfortableness but Shippou couldn't tell. So far she hadn't made a sound, but her lips were moving.

"...maybe I should just hand you over to Zane, but I'm merciful so I'll deal with you myself," she whispered, grinning insanely. For the first time since he saw her he saw a spark in the glass blue; a spark of something twisted and corrupt.

Shippou found the courage he was looking for and lifted his warm golden eyes to meet her ice glass-blue ones. "What do you want, wench?!"

"My, my, my. I didn't think you had it in you," she said in mock amazement. "But ever since you asked I'll answer." She threw him to the floor and sliced open her wrist, lapping up the crimson paint. Shippou watched in disgust and awe as he saw her drink her own blood with a look of ecstasy flitting across her visage. She licked her lips, now a deeper rosier colour from her little snack.

"I want to make you a deal. I'll make you look like your actual age." She smiled knowingly at his shocked face. "Yes, I do know your age. And yes, I know your name, Shippou. But enough of that. What I'm proposing is that you'll have more of a chance of surviving. You can train with me and in exchange I'll leave all of your little friends alone."

Shippou's tongue had swollen, filling up his mouth. He was suddenly aware that his lips were cracked and the excruciating pain in his fingers. He looked blankly into her eyes, unaware of his movements.

Her lips curled into a malicious smile and patted his head. "Good pup. So predictable. We'll start tomorrow. For the time being you may call me Lady Virisa."

As she exited the room Shippou gazed blankly into space. He started to shake violently and a searing tear rolled down his cheek. I'm sorry, Kagome. And everyone else. Carefully he wiped his face and adjusted his vest. Tightly curled in a ball he bit down on his lower lip to stop the tears, but it didn't help. Silent sobs escaped him, rattling him on the inside and out. He felt like disappearing.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry....

This chapter was more of a transition chapter, but it was important. Then again, it was mainly dialogue. So did it suck or was it so-so? I'm not sure. I'm never sure about anything 'cause you never know what's going to happen so you have to keep a low profile and hope that things will go as smooth as possible. And I'm sorry for what I've done to Shippou, but it'll all fall into place eventually.

Sorry about the delay! I had to retype half of it because my computer refused to save that part. Thanks for waiting!!

PEACE. SMOOCH LOVE YA ALL!

nube = hell


	10. Scroll 10: Mirror and Glass

**_May 10-17, 2004_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... yet. holds up a prayer bead neclace and grins evilly Here doggie, doggie, doggie! Come here....

Claimer: I may not own Inu-Yasha (dammit!) but I do own the mysterious Butterfly, the pretty Kiri, btchy Lady Virisa, the not-yet-entirely-revealed (not in that way hentai!) Zane (who is gorgeous btw), and the very-little-known-about Vira.

squeals in delight OMG! Nube got on someone's favorite's list! I know, I know, I'm getting excited over it being on one person's list but I don't care! If this fic gets even on one list then I'll be happy. And it has! YAY! Catherine98, you rock! Huh, that's funny. I have a friend named Catherine.... Guess that's why I remember your name.

Spoiler: There's a fluffy moment and Shippou has changed dramatically(sp?).

Sroll 10: Mirror and Glass

In wonder he gazed into the mirror, lightly touching his cheekbones. His eyes were still gold but had a violet tint to them, his skin was pale, his coppery hair long and fine -he had pulled that into a ponytail- and wavy, and he was very tall. A sigh passed through his lips and he dropped his hands to his side. The tip of his long, gorgeous tail flicked without him thinking.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked down, feeling hatred towards her. "My, now aren't you comely?" she drawled, squeezing his shoulder. He jerked his head up, a growl coming from deep within his throat. "Now, now, Shippou. That is no way for a gentleman to behave," she scolded playfully, mocking him.

Silently she looked him over and made the poor boy flush. "Hmm. You're not too much younger than me. You are going to be 14 soon, correct?" Shippou's form stiffened as she trailed a finger down his arm. She bent over, her breath tickling his ear. "I know every secret, every desire, every stupid little grudge that you've ever had. You step out of line, I'll harm you like you've been harmed before." She dug her nails into his arm, drawing blood. Happily she caught the droplets and licked them from her fingers. "Your blood tastes good," she mumbled as she licked off the last of it.

"You sadistic bitch," he growled, flexing his claws. She looked at him sharply. "Lady Virisa to you, Sadistic Bitch to others."

As she walked to the door she laughed mirthlessly and then spun around, holding her open palm in front of her. With a slight grunt from Virisa, Shippou's body collided with a wall, eyes wide in surprise.

"Lesson one: Expect the unexpected," she said in an icy tone, thickly covered in sugar and other sweet things.

Shippou glared at her coldly, allowing himself to receive a mental slap from her. When she left he punched the mirror, wincing as a sliver of glass entered his finger. Carefully he picked it out, sucking on the cut to stop the bleeding.

How long am I going to be here?

Tiredly Rin laid down on the grass, sighing sadly. It was one of those unbearable hot days that autumn loved to give out before everything turned freezing cold. "When is Sesshy going to find Butterfly?" Jaken sighed in annoyance and restrained himself so as to not hit the child over the head with his staff.

"For the last time: I DO NOT KNOW!" he replied, getting no reaction from Rin. Suddenly Rin was running down the river, screaming at the top of her lungs. Jaken, his usual bumbling and grumpy self, walked after her. What's wrong this time? he asked himself, catching himself before he sighed again. Maybe I do sigh too much....

When he had finally caught up to her she was silent and had a look of terror swept over her face. "Bodies," she whispered. "Dead bodies." Her lower lip trembled and both shoulders and hands shook uncontrollably. "Jaken, who killed all of them? Who killed all these people?" Her voice sounded like that of a frog's.

Uncomfortable, Jaken stumbled around the right words, words that wouldn't scare her too much. "Well, um, there are a lot of, um, wars going on and... well, if you are going to have a war there is, uh, no way it can be done without people, uh um, dying."

"Why is there war now? Does it hurt when people die?"

"If someone is killed quickly it doesn't hurt."

"Why is there war?"

"Oh. I don't know Rin! I don't have the answer to every one of your questions!" he snapped, regretting it a little when he saw how close she was to tears. "Why don't you ask some other time when I have had time to think," he said slowly, wondering if it would truly shut the child up for a little while.

Rin nodded and sat down at the base of a tree, watching more bodies rush down the river to join the others. A few tears slid down her cheeks and she whispered something that Jaken couldn't quite pick up, only little snippets here and there. He recognized it though from the nights she looked out her window and looked so hopeful. She was reciting her prayer to all the people still alive.

With a sniff she walked back up the river, breaking into a run with a happy grin on her face when she saw Sesshou-maru. "Sesshy!" she called out happily, hugging his mid-section. She looked up and saw with satisfaction that he just as happy to see her. "Did Sesshy find Butterfly?"

Sesshou-maru shook his head and gently removed her arms from around him. Rin followed close to his side. Every time he went away he went for longer periods of time and she grew more worried. An idling thought whispered in her ear: What if he goes away forever? She grabbed his hand in fright, blinking back tears that threatened to fall.

"What is wrong, Rin?" Sesshou-maru asked gently. Rin stared at the floor and whispered to him, "Is Sesshy going to leave forever?" Sesshou-maru stopped, which awarded him with a quizzical look from Rin.

"No," he said finally. "I won't leave." She felt the relief wash over her as he said those words. It was so hard to understand her at times. But he understood her perfectly well this time. She lost what was once hers and was afraid to lose it again. He suppressed a groan, knowing that would seem unlike him.

I've become a father without knowing it. He smiled at the thought.

Rin looked up at his smiling face and smiled as well, happy to know that he was still capable of giving a real smile.

"Fight back fox. I know there's more fight in you than that!" Virisa yelled to him, twisting his arm back with a flick of her hand. Shippou seethed, concentrating on breaking her power over him. Blood and sweat was slathered over him, most on his back and arms. Slowly his arm was put back into place, but Virisa pushed harder.

Shippou thought he heard something crack but dismissed it, thinking that it was the door he had broke earlier had finally snapped off all the way. He pushed against the small tendril of power hoping against hope that he would make it out alive.

With a raw energy that he knew nothing of he shoved past three of her barriers, catching her by surprise. Grinning he leapt over to her, sword digging into her neck. She glared at him but he pressed harder and squeezed her mind. "Lesson 2: Take any opening you have," he murmured and then released his hold and sheathed his sword, Dokuretsu.

Stiffly Virisa complimented him on his tactics. "You handle your father's sword very well." Shippou looked at her in surprise. This is my father's? Where did she take it from? He perched on the balcony railing. Virisa looked at him and said, "Busted." With her pointer finger she pushed against his forehead, causing him to fall backwards. Shippou landed on his feet and glared up at her. Virisa looked at him innocently, but her eyes were as cold as ever.

Ah, fuck. Why the hell do I put up with this? I could just kill her in her sleep and that'll be it.

/Uh-uh-uh. Don't you think about it dear Shippou. You know perfectly well that you would be dead before you even opened my bedroom door/ she said dryly.

Sadistic Bitch.

/Glad to know that you have a nickname for me. What should I call you? Lil' Bastard?/

Shut the fuck up.

/Language./

Fuck you.

Virisa sighed and waved her hand loosely, easily summoning the demon before you. "You are lucky that I don't have you train with Zane. If I have you would have died today, understand? Now you had better show respect to me," she warned him. She walked to the door and turned around half-way. "I am leaving in an hour or so and because Zane is coming here you will be left in his care. If you disobey or disrespect him I won't be surprised if you end up dismembered and dead two times through before I get back."

Shippou's visage paled. She was serious. Not a laugh, or smirk, or even a mocking tone came out her mouth as she said that to him. Shippou watched the fiery orange and screaming reds melt below a rough line far away from him as he wondered out loud, "Who is Zane?"

Stumbling through the dark forests Butterfly clutched her side, breathing in short rasps. Something had wounded her badly and had left a shallow slit on her throat. Where the hell did these come?

Panic blossomed in her chest and caught it in a death grip. Now, worse than ever, she had long lapses of time cut out of her memory. They used to be short but now they were worse than ever. She didn't really want to admit it but she needed Sesshou-maru's help if she wanted to find out just what was happening.

Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad. I need help desperately so please forgive me.

She remembered the words that her grandfather had spoken and knew that she wouldn't receive any forgiveness for what she had done.

A grin played on Naraku's lips as he looked into the 'bug chunk of glass' as Kagura so promptly called it. He could see anyone at anytime he wished. Kagome and her little friends were far away from him, Sesshou-maru had apparently made a brief alliance with them, and Butterfly.... Butterfly was annoying him. So was Lady Virisa and Vira.

There was this feeling in his mind that they were related... very closely related. He traced the outline of the glass and pondered a little. He would have to send someone after them. Perhaps Kagura.... He shook his head. He needed someone new, someone with powers that they haven't been introduced to before.

Kiri came to mind.

A horrible smile came across his visage. Silently he summoned Kiri into the room. The young girl was growing fast, too fast for his liking. "Kiri, would you get into Inu-Yasha's way and kill him? If you can't do that follow Vira and make sure that she does."

With a nod and a bow Kiri left his room, evaporating gracefully into mist. Faint and stray thoughts wafted across her mind but she ignored them. Before she turned completely into mist she caught a dim reflection in a glass window and saw a dull flicker in her eyes.

Later. I'll find out later.

Tentatively Butterfly rapped on the door, shivering. The air had taken a turn for the cold. The door was opened by none other than Rin. "Butterfly!" the little girl shrieked, crying happily. Butterfly kneeled down and stroked the younger girl's hair.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay," she said with a motherly gentleness in her voice. Rin took Butterfly by the hand and dragged her inside. "Sesshou-maru-sama! Butterfly came back!" Her voice was elated with relief laced within it. Butterfly braced herself to see an emotionless visage but instead saw one that was slightly annoyed and relieved. "Where were you?" he asked a little harshly.

"Missed you too," Butterfly mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Sesshou-maru looked her over, noting that she was blushing slightly. "What the hell happened to you?" he finally asked. Butterfly looked lost and tears sprung to her eyes.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

Somehow, whether it was words or his tone or even a fact, this caused her to cry. "I don't know!" she wailed, burying her face into her hands.

Now, Sesshou-maru may be a full-blooded demon, may be Lord of the Western Lands, but he had absolutely no clue of what to do when a woman ended up crying because of some unknown reason. He never had that problem before.

He gently rested his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them a little. Butterfly sniffed and removed her face from her hands. "Why are you being so nice to me if you know what I am? You and I both know that I could kill you here and now and you wouldn't know until you've reached hell."

Sesshou-maru smirked. "But we both know that you wouldn't." He felt something. He had only known her for a few days but he was always thinking about her well-being, where she was. Hell, he searched for her and almost made Rin cry because of it! This feeling pained him, excited him, and made him afraid.

To his surprise she squeezed his hand affectionately and rested her head on his shoulder, ignoring the fact that her cheeks were burning up. "Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you so much, Sesshou-maru." She looked up and traced his markings with a finger as delicate as a butterfly's touch. She whispered to herself, "Perfect Killer."

Neither knew how it came to this but her lips brushed his in thankful, yet hopeful, way. She turned away, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry. That was out of line." Sesshou-maru turned her head so that their eyes met. "Don't."

Butterfly grinned and hugged him before running out of the room, leaving him to ponder just why she did such a thing. Then he, too, ran out of the room.

She looked over her shoulder and gasped. She ran behind Rin and squeaked in mock fright, "Hide me!", and then ducked behind her. Suddenly she burst out laughing and spun into the room, collapsing on a chair. She doubled over in laughter and fell out of the chair, clutching her stomach as she tried to breath normally.

"I know you're there! And I know that you can go way faster than that!" she choked out between bouts of laughter. About five minutes after she said that Sesshou-maru walked in, cocking an eyebrow at her laughing form.

"And what is so funny?" he asked. Butterfly looked up and shrugged then burst out laughing again. Sighing inwardly Sesshou-maru helped her sit up, his fingers briefly brushing bare stomach that was just below cut cloth. She tried to suppress a giggle.

Sesshou-maru grinned devilishly. "Are you sensitive?" Butterfly looked at him in horror, her eyes wide and face pale. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" he asked. Butterfly wrenched herself from his grip and then collapsed onto the floor. She huffed and looked so defeated that it was pathetic. "Can you help me?" Fresh tears brimmed her eyes. Sesshou-maru lifted her up, trying to see if she was lying. Not a trace of a lie were in her words.

He was a curious sight. His hair was pure black, there was no shine to it but was very clean; eyes were a pure silver and shimmered with a dark power; skin was paler than Virisa's and would have made it look like she were blushing.

They just get weirder and weirder, Shippou thought.

Zane smiled nastily. He stretched his arms and then grabbed Shippou's throat. "What is that you find so odd about me?" Shippou gulped and remembered Virisa's words. He scowled. "Your appearance for one. The fact that you can read minds for another. And you want me to be honest? Well, I think your screwing Virisa."

Looking bored he dropped Shippou and studied a painting on one of the walls. "At least you are honest. The other boys that Virisa had trained lied and were killed by me. I am pleased with her choice." Shippou's scowl deepened.

"How long have you trained today?" Zane asked, still studying the painting. Shippou sucked in a breath noisily. Sure, Zane was powerful but he was very nosy. "I trained for ten hours."

"That's a long time for a beginner."

"You underestimate me."

"Maybe."

Both were silent for awhile up until Zane asked a question that crossed the line between nosy and just plain rude. "Your father was killed by the Thunder Brothers, correct? And they were killed by a half-breed whelp. Am I right? So why wasn't your father able to defeat them?"

A vein pulsed violently in Shippou's arm and neck and a spot below left eye began to twitch. "Are you insulting my father? Are you insulting my family and heritage?" When Zane didn't reply he continued on. "You have no right to know such things. Mind your own business."

Instead of replying to this outburst Zane calmly said, "Virisa shall be gone for several days. The poor bitch. If she weren't so sadistic I wouldn't have to worry so much. As for you..." he glanced at Shippou "...you should go get sleep. Tomorrow I'll train and you shall be worked like you've never known."

"So I've heard," Shippou murmured under his breath, not surprised if Zane had heard it. This made him miss everyone, even Inu-Yasha. He shook his head and scolded himself. Stop thinking about it. They'll never let you go back after this so forget it.

At that moment the whites of his eyes turned crimson, his irises violet and chocolate pupils into black.

Soon, I'll get my revenge on you Virisa for taking away the rest of the people that I've loved. Don't you doubt it.

Did too little time go between Butterfly and Sesshou-maru for it to happen in this chapter? I hope not! I was listening to 'Your the Only One' and then 'Eighth World Wonder' and 'Get Out' on the radio and that moment for that scene was just perfect. I couldn't resist! Should I repost that section in a different chapter?

Tonight is my last night on AOL and I'm allowed to stay on for quite a while so if you're on right at this moment you can try to IM me at Vasilenkow. I guess that's all. Um.... Wait. I'm getting a new provider and am doupting that I'll be able to understand how to use the bugger thing before the week is out so don't count on me being on anytime soon, kay? Guess that's all. Really. Thanks to everyone who has been so kind to me. You truly are the greatest.

PEACE. SMOOCH STAY KIND!

nube = hell

dokuretsu = freedom (as in freedom and liberty)


	11. Scroll 11: At Cusp of Self

**_May 30-31, 2004_**

_Nube_ by_ Goddess of Anime_

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I no own so you no sue.

Claimer: Although I may not own Inu-Yasha I do own the following: Vira, Virisa, Butterfly, Kiri, and Zane. Thanks for listening to the Annoying One. Have a great day.

Reviews For Last Chapter (RFLC): 0

The last chapter was pointless, but I just could not resist. I really do hope that this one is better. I'm also seriously considering that I'll stop posting this until I get more reviews. Honestly, it's ridiculus. I have no clue if I'm skrewing this, if anyone likes it, or if people just either hate me or don't care. Now I'm really annoyed....

* * *

Scroll 11: At Cusp of Self

* * *

Sighing heavily Miroku settled down on a rock near the bank of the Oshiro River. Inu-Yasha was sleeping, same for both girls. He knew that Shippou was near-by, but something felt different; different in a horrible way. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a fore-finger and thumb. It's only stress, he reminded himself. It didn't help that everyone was showing that feeling.

A branch snapped a little ways away from him. He held his shakujo at the ready, standing stock-still. "Miroku?" a gentle voice asked. The monk relaxed and put his holy staff at ease. Sango appeared in the moon-light, washing her over with a pure silver light. She gave him a concerned look. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," he replied automatically and shrugged. What he said was the truth, but why did he feel so guilty?

Sango delicately pressed her fingers against the trunk, her eyes distant and sad. "What are we going to do about Shippou? I feel that he is close but it doesn't feel like the Shippou we know." Miroku nodded in agreement. He felt like his throat had collapsed on itself. He cleared his throat and croaked out, "Sango?"

She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "Yes, Lord Miroku?" Miroku winced when he heard 'Lord'. He thought that after all this time she would consider him enough of a friend to just call him by his name. Sango blushed lightly out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Maybe there was hope for them after all. She seemed to know what was wrong without him saying a word. Miroku looked away, hoping that she couldn't see his burning face. "Sango, I have a question. Please don't say or do anything until I'm finished, okay?" Sango nodded, waiting for him to go on. Breathing heavily he studied his fingernails. "I've asked you before, and I didn't really mean it when I said it then. Sango...." he looked at her puzzled face. "Will you bear my child?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and her hand dropped to her side. "Miroku, of course I do. But I think we need to wait. There's Shippou and Naraku to take care of and I suspect that Virisa will be a problem as well." Tears sprung in her eyes and Miroku felt an overwhelming need to make her feel safe and somehow make things right in world just she wouldn't look so unhappy and lost.

He felt like as if something else was in control of his body as he pulled her in his arms. It felt so right, though. "Knowing's enough," he whispered in her ear. He could feel her smile and her arms looped around his neck. "I'm glad," she whispered back.

Her body tensed as Miroku locked his arms around her waist and then relaxed when she realized that he wasn't going to do anything. She kissed him and smiled, pulling back unwillingly. "We should head back. I'm beginning to feel tired." Miroku nodded and helped her down, one hand holding hers and another on the small of her back.

Fiddling with the zipper of her sleeping bag she wondered where Inu-Yasha had gone. Nervously she tucked nonexistent ebony strands of hair behind her ears. She was gaunt and her face was wan. She curled into a ball and fingered her name that she had written in Sharpie marker: KAGOME HIGURASHI.

Kagome needed something, anything, that was familiar. A tear road down her cheek as an idea as to where he was came into her mind. The poor girl worked so hard to stay with him, and she did this for both of them. Yet, he was always running in the other direction.

Kagome balled the fabric in her fist. It just wasn't fair. She went back and forth between different time eras,had miraculously kept her sanity, and loved the dog demon to the point when her body ached. She sucked in air noisily through clenched teeth. He wanted the dead girl? Fine, he could have her. If that was the case he wasn't getting her, Kagome.

Tears threatened to fall and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop them. That just wasn't enough. They tumbled down her cheeks and chin and landed into her loosely curled hands. "I love, Inu-Yasha," she whispered to the creatures of the dark. "Gods, I love you."

Panting lightly, Inu-Yasha followed the scent until he came into a clearing. Kikyo stood in the center of a moon-beam, her alabaster skin glowing and her dark hair shimmering. She looked so alive except for her eyes. Her eyes were dull and glassy, reminding him that she was very much dead. "What do you want?" he demanded softly, remembering their last encounter.

Kikyo looked at him with her dead eyes. "Inu-Yasha, you don't truly love me. I know. I can see. This love that you think you feel for me is all an illusion. You love Kagome." She spat Kagome heatedly, sharpening her already sharp words. "Don't deny it. I can see how your expression softens every time you look her way. I love you too, Inu-Yasha. But I you do not receive the same love." Her voice quavered in rage and Inu-Yasha just stood there, stunned and stung.

"Kikyo...." he said softly, letting her name float. Kikyo looked at him emotionlessly and turned away from him. "Go, Inu-Yasha. Both of us know. And don't try to go after Naraku lest you want to die." A surprised look plastered itself across his visage.

Before he got a chance to ask a question or to respond Kikyo had left. He trudged half-way through the forest, still in a daze. Then his wits came back to him and he leapt from tree to tree, smelling the familiar scent of a certain miko's blood. "Kagome?" he called out softly.

Below him Kagome's figure was slumped over, her head bowed over her cupped hand.

Silently he dropped in beside her, gently turning her face to his. Her lower bottom lip was bleeding and from the looks of it she had bitten down on it. "What happened?" he asked quietly. Kagome shrugged, face blank and eyes filled with pain. Inu-Yasha bent forward and licked the blood off of her lip and kissed her hair. Kagome yanked herself away from him. "Why?" she asked. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked, looking genuinely hurt.

"Hurt me," she breathed, choking back a sob.

"Hurt you?"

"Yes. Hurt me."

"I've never meant to hurt you, Kagome."

"I want to believe that."

"Then believe it."

"I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I don't know, Inu-Yasha. I just feel like I can't."

Inu-Yasha pulled her into his lap, breathing in the smell of her hair. Her hair smelled like roses. He rubbed her back, singing in an under-tone. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, one leg around his possessively. "What are you singing?" Inu-Yasha stopped and opened his eyes. Kagome felt his body stiffen as she asked her question. "It was something my mother used to sing for me," he mumbled. Kagome mouthed an 'Oh'.

Sighing heavily she detangled herself and crawled back into her sleeping bag. "I'm sorry," she murmured, hugging herself. Inu-Yasha played with a strand of her hair and then left her, comfortably perched on a branch, feeling uncomfortable with this feeling stirring within him.

What the hell am I feeling? he asked himself. He remembered words that he had heard faintly whispered to him. He wasn't even sure if it those words were true.

Pressing her forehead against the wall she thought of what she got herself into. Her shoulders trembled so hard that her copper hair fell in front of her face. She shut her eyes tightly and breathed slowly. She had gotten herself into such a deep mess that at this point there was no sane way to get out of it. Teeth clenched she sliced open her wrist only enough to make it look like a scratch from a branch. It hurt so much, though. She gasped and sucked at it, willing for the icy burning to go away.

"Shit," she gasped, her body shaking violently. Her knees knocked against the floor and her fingers trembled as she tried to grip the table and kept on falling to the floor. Once again she looked ay her wrist and saw that it wasn't a shallow cut. The cut was deep and blood was flowing like a violent river. A violet acid lined the cut and then Butterfly realized that she had released poison into it.

Without thinking she snatched up the fabric in front of her and pressed it against the wound. She prayed to Kami that she hadn't released too much into her system.

Slowly the pain began to subside and then she was able to stand up, though still tremulant. She ripped off some of the fabric and made a make-shift bandage out of it. Stifling a yawn she wrapped a blanket around herself, her eyelids dipping dangerously.

He rested his elbows on the window-sill and rubbed his temples. His snowy-silver fringe appeared in front of his eyes. Just a few mere moments ago Butterfly had appeared before him with a human arm and a Shikon jewel shard. There was no trick behind it, just a pure act of kindness. That puzzled him the most: the fact that she was being nice to him at her own free will. Sure, Rin do it too and Jaken but Rin was a child and Jaken was a bumbling and groveling servant who's a poor clingy sod.

A cool breeze wafted through the room, barely chilling his bare upper body. He gripped his forehead, seething silently at the head-ache that had over-come him suddenly. He let out a slow breath and pushed his hair out of his view.

He felt like breaking something.

Sinewy muscles moved gracefully he pulled back his arm and connected his fist with a piece of furniture. The wood cracked under the pressure and clattered noisily onto the floor. He winced at the loudness of it and pinched the bridge of his nose. This isn't my day, he thought with a mental groan.

Lazily, if not fluidly, he settled down into a chair and picked up a bottle of wine. He frowned and set it back down. For about a year now he hadn't felt like drinking at all and now he had this craving for it. Irritated, he scrubbed his face with his fingers and sighed.

Something was wrong with him, but it didn't seem to be physical. Was it possible that at one point or another he had lost his mind without knowing it?

A bitter, yet amused, laugh came from deep within him.

This had briefly tricked him into thinking that he was sane when, in fact, he didn't feel like it. Sesshou-maru, Lord of the Western Plaines, had finally lost his grip on reality. When? He wasn't sure. How?

Who knew?

With yet another sigh he stood up and walked back to his window. Something about tonight made him long to be outside, made him long to be free. But how was that so when he had more than most people or demons could?

All of these questions were beginning to make his head swim and was going to get another head-ache soon.

One last question lingered though: How come whenever he was alone with his insane self or with Butterfly he could act and feel like himself and around others he felt like someone was in control of his actions and speech? How?

He swatted the question away, treating it like an annoying fly. But like an annoying fly it kept on coming back and this one wasn't about to leave until it got its answer. That was going to be an unfortunate problem because Sesshou-maru didn't know the unfortunate answer.

Tremulant, she wrapped her arms around her legs, teeth clicking together. Tonight felt so cold even though it was only a little chilly. Something repeatedly stabbed the back of her mind, shrieking for attention. She felt like as if there was something she had to do. But what was it?

She banged her the side of her head against the ground through her sleeping bag. Leave it to Kagome to fall in love with a two-timing half-demon. She smiled a very bitter smile and winced at the pain in the bottom lip when it was stretched into a smile. She touched it gently, relieved that it had stopped bleeding and would soon recover.

With a pang of guilt she remembered earlier when she told Inu-Yasha that she couldn't believe him. What kind of person was she turning out to be? It was true that it was hard to believe Inu-Yasha, but he never had hurt her on purpose. Really, she was accusing him of something that she was doing.

You might as well dye your hair red, call yourself a ginger nob, and act like a git because you are one, a voice yelled shrilly at her. It was that little annoying voice that told you what the right thing to do was (a.k.a: Common Sense) and it had come back with a vengeance.

Groaning irritably Kagome hissed, "Inu-Yasha?" She listened intently and the fact that she didn't get a reply didn't stop her from talking. "Inu-Yasha... I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I do believe you. And if you want to ask me if it's that time of month again go right ahead." Still she got no reply and still she continued. "If you're asleep, fine. But if you're sulking you had better reply because I'm scared shitless now."

He must be asleep.

She pressed her fingers against her lips, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a cry. There was no way that she could sleep now knowing that someone, anyone, could have heard her words and sensed her tears. With a silent cry of anguish she buried her face into her hands, allowing the tears to flow freely.

She was crying. Because of him Kagome was crying. Without holding back on the pain he banged the back of his against the trunk of the trees. Quickly he began to see big and bright stars dance in and out of vision, making him feel very dizzy.

I deserve this pain. I deserve it and much more.

He briefly stopped and realized that Kagome had fallen into a fitful sleep. Silently he climbed down the tree and crouched next to her. Her pale face was tear-stricken and he could hear soft wimpers. Something in her dreams was disturbing greatly if she cringed and shed a few tears every few seconds. Lovingly he stroked her hair and placed her in his lap.

Almost automatically she calmed down, though still shivering violently. Inu-Yasha felt helpless for he could do nothing to help her. He sighed and kissed her forehead lightly and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so warm that he never could have guessed what was going inside of her mind.

_The ground was soft and had a red hue to it but something was terribly wrong. It felt sticky as well. She crouched down and pressed the ground gingerly with the tips of her fingers. Her heart went apace as she looked at her fingertips and realized what she was seeing._

_Blood. She was seeing blood. She was covered in blood and the smell was more than she could bear._

_Without thinking she dove into a lake with her eyes closed. She opened them and could only see red. Instead of water the lake was filled with the same red hue. Propelling herself, sky bound, she broke past the surface of the blood-filled lake. Now that she looked everything was red._

_She studied the dim reflection and wondered who the girl with severe wounds and no clothes were. Her over-all appearance made her look like an innocent girl; except for the eyes. The eyes were menacing and were filled with bliss at the sight of blood, like a monstrous demon._

_It was her. The monstrous demon was her._

_A howl like a lone wolf's escaped from her psyche, relieving her in the most oddest and desirable way. She felt free when she sang her lonely song and yet isolated from the rest of the world._

_Something from deep within the lake curled themselves around her ankles and wrists and dragged her down into the dark depths._

_She didn't care._

_Somehow, she knew that her longing for love would never be fulfilled and it matter that she would die now because no one would miss her. Absolutely no one._

_Then something else tugged at her from around the waist. It freed her from the monster in this lake and she hated him for that. He dragged her to shore despite her obvious retaliation. Couldn't he see that she wanted to die? That she wanted to end her life so she wouldn't have to suffer?_

_On the bank it wasn't bloody. She looked up and the sky was black velvet with shimmering dew strewn across it. She sat up and looked at her savior._ Who are you? s_he asked, feeling the numb cold and nothing else._

I am all I am, _he said._ I am a fallen angel.

* * *

Awww. That was nice and fluffy (sort of sadistic, though.... "sweatdrops"). I think I'm beginning to like this fic. I guess it's obvious now, isn't it? I'm a sucker for romance stories. I love watching, reading, and writing them. Maybe I should go and get a life but I'm too lazy to.

Have a fantastical day and make someone happy by reviewing their fic and by reviewing mine.

PEACE. "SMOOCH" GOOD LUCK!

nube = hell


	12. Scroll 12: Tricks and Pricks

**_June 1-2 & 5, 2004_**

_Nube_ by_ Goddess of Anime_

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I no own so you no sue.

Claimer: Although I may not own Inu-Yasha I do own the following: Vira, Virisa, Butterfly, Kiri, and Zane. Thanks for listening to the Annoying One. Have a great day.

RFLC: 0

Maybe I'm being too nice by giving you a chapter twelve, eh? Hope you all like this one. I had honestly forgotten about Kiri up until today(June 1)so I hope this one is more to everyone's liking.

* * *

Scroll 12: Tricks and Pricks

* * *

Warm pastel hues slowly rose above the horizon line and she felt a faint flutter within herself but dismissed it for lack of sleep. All night she stayed awake, looking for Inu-Yasha. Finally, in the morning that made her wonder why humans fancied them so much, she had caught the feel of his miasma.

There was someone else as well.

Toward the western region she felt a miasma equally as strong as his, but not quite the same. It had the feel of a purer demon whilst Inu-Yasha was only half. Sighing (a habit picked up from Kagura) she sat daintily on a branch, waiting for the group to awaken and take notice of her.

Already the air felt warmer. He stood on the balcony, overlooking the eastern part of the land. Something was in that domain. He rapped his fingers against the wood out of -though he wouldn't admit aloud- wonderment. The something was after Inu-Yasha and this one smelled faintly of Naraku but had another scent desperately clinging onto it. What that scent was was hard for him to decide.

A clatter from his room brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around, a deadly calm poker face on. Butterfly had stumbled to the door and stopped, seeming as if she knew she was caught. "Good morning, Lord Sesshou-maru," she said stiffly, suppressing a yawn.

Butterfly looked so much different in the faint gold light. Somehow her eyes were able to turn into a foamy green that was filled with innocent curiosity. Her auburn hair shimmered and her skin had a golden tan to it. And her legs....

Sesshou-maru shook his head and tried to stop this burning feeling that was creeping up this neck. A giggle from Butterfly brought him back. He looked back and was about to ask her what she found so amusing only to find that she had already spun out of the room.

Maybe I do need that drink....

She felt warm and safe, but she couldn't quite feel her legs. In reluctance she opened her eyes and found herself lying on top of Inu-Yasha, her legs tangled in his. She bit her lip and tried to remove herself from on top of him; but every time she tried his grip around her waist got tighter and she was worried that if she continued her back would eventually snap.

Without much else to do she looked at him and saw that his face was an image of pure bliss. She wiggled a little, trying to move her face from his. Faintly, she heard him whisper. For a moment she stopped breathing and just listened. This time, she caught what he had said.

Smiling in satisfaction that she knew none of she relaxed, closing her eyes. Kagome felt herself drifting off when she felt something. Her eyes flew open and she looked over her shoulder. Either Inu-Yasha was really a pervert or he was dreaming, it didn't matter when she saw him squeezing her rear. Of she wouldn't admit it but she kind of liked it.

An idea came to mind. She would give a surprise that even Miroku would be caught off guard. Carefully, she peeled off her shirt and opened Inu-Yasha enough so she could see some skin. Surprisingly, she didn't feel cold at all.

Quickly, she closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing even. What she didn't know was that she really was asleep and was just as perverted when sleeping.

He saw red, but his eyes were closed. Slowly he opened his eyes. Something was weighing him down, something was on top of him. He looked down and felt his pulse quicken. In his arms, and on top of him, was Kagome. Her hair was out of her face and her lips slightly chapped. A slight pink tinged her cheeks. He looked down and saw that her shirt was gone and her hand was on....

Inu-Yasha froze. Kagome's eyelashes fluttered as she awoken from her sleeping state. She looked up at him and smiled in a weary playful way. Inu-Yasha could hear Sango and Miroku getting up and smell their surprise. Kagome seemed oblivious to this. "Do you want me to sleep with you?" she asked with as much lust she could manage.

Fury rose in him and he thought that it was another one of Shippou's pranks. Then he remembered that Shippou wasn't with them anymore.

He could smell laughter in her. She was snuggled against him and her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

Inu-Yasha could feel her fighting her laughter.

He returned her smile and tightened his grip around her. She seemed surprise at his movements. "Yes," he whispered huskily. He brought his lips to hers and he could feel the panic radiating off of her. She obviously didn't expect this sort of response and was squirming.

"What are you two doing? If you want to screw around do it when we're not here," Miroku yelled, saving Kagome. Taking advantage of that Kagome struggled to her feet and yanked on a wool sweater. She wiped her brow and let out a slow breath. That was close, she thought. I think that he might have figured I was just playing tricks on him.

Sango and Miroku were in front of them and Inu-Yasha fell in step with Kagome and she wasn't liking his expression at all. Just what he was up to she didn't know and that made her nervous. He shifted closer to her, his hand reaching out. Kagome looked at him curiously. Just what was he up to?

It took the girl awhile to realize what his plan was. His hand squeezed her bottom and traveled downward. Kagome gasped and thrust her leg out, causing Inu-Yasha to trip and fall and kiss the ground. With mock fright she delicately placed her fingers across her cheekbones and set her mouth in an 'O' shape. She looked so damn innocent that even Naraku could have almost forgave her.

Almost.

"What was that for?!" Inu-Yasha demanded, towering over her. Kagome looked at him big eyes and a look of shock and dismay on her face.

"What do you mean?" she stammered.

"Why'd you trip me?!"

"I didn't mean it, Inu-Yasha. Honest."

"Like hell!"

"Really. I didn't mean it. Sorry."

Miroku and Sango sighed and turned around. As soon as Miroku was close enough he clonked Inu-Yasha across the head with his shakujo.

"It's obvious she didn't mean it. If she did then you must have provoked her," Sango stated simply, Miroku nodding in agreement. Inu-Yasha growled in frustration and stalked ahead with Miroku trailing behind.

Speaking of behinds....

"What did Inu-Yasha do?" Sango asked quietly, learning a while ago that a whisper is louder than one thought it was and was harder to decipher.

"He groped my butt," Kagome replied just as quietly, though stiffly.

"You mean he pulled a Miroku?"

"And worse."

"What could be worse?!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Oops. Sorry. But what can be worse?"

"His hand traveled south."

Sango shook her head in disbelief. "Are you sure that we're talking about the same Inu- Yasha that we've known for a year and a half?" Kagome nodded somberly. Both sighed heavily and continued on, unaware that their every word and move were heard and seen.

* * *

My mind drew a blank when it came to this chapter so I just started compiling random things in hopes of getting a chapter. It didn't work, did it? And it was too short. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews (they'll probably be flames this time around). And I'm thinking about changing the title. Does anyone have an idea...?

I have proof that Inu-Yasha likes Kagome! Next update I'll tell you the volume and page number so you can go look it up. And I also see why the people who have only seen the anime are siding with Kikyou. My younger brother presented me with the cine-manga and I saw that everyone looked so terrible (maybe they get drunk often?) that it made Jaken look good. Um, that's all.... 'sweatdrops'

If you have questions, feel free to ask in your review ('cough' HINT! 'cough')!

PEACE. 'SMOOCH' HAVE A LOVELY DAY!

nube = hell


	13. Scroll 13: Blood Sun

**_June 20, 2004 & June 27, 2004_**

_Nube by Goddess of Anime_

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I no own so you no sue.

Claimer: Although I may not own Inu-Yasha I do own the following: Vira, Virisa, Butterfly, Kiri, and Zane. Thanks for listening to the Annoying One. Have a great day.

Insperation: 'On My Way Down', 'Echo', and 'Hold On' (don't own any of them).

RFC (Review For Chapter: 1

Kiddi Chi = Yay! I am so glad that you like it so far! Hopefully you are reading this and I am in awe that a better writer than I has put me on their Favourite's list. THANK YOU!

A/N: This came to me only today. Besides, not many people are reading this anyhow so why should I care that's been nearly a month since I've updated?

* * *

Scroll 13: Blood Sun

* * *

They were close now; she could feel their auras' brush against her's. Gripping the branch tightly she flipped back and landed in the dirty clearing, her lifeless eyes piercing through the trees. The flicker that came every so often had come and was brighter this time and lasted longer.

This time, she could feel somehting spur deep within her.

Her head bowed she whispered aloud, "Come and get me, Inu-Yasha."

Kagome stopped in mid-step and looked around. She swore that she heard someone call out. Sango noticed and stopped just ahead of her.

"What is it?" she asked, gazing in the direction that Kagome's eyes were locked on.

Raising a finger to her lips Kagome let out a quiet, yet noisy, breath. Both boys had stopped and walked back, standing near them. A voice, softly at first, chanted the same thing over and over again, the volume intensafying each time.

"_I'll NEVER te-ell_. I'LL _NEVER_ TE-ELL. **I'LL _NEVER_ TE-ELL....**"

As soon as the voice had invaded their bodies and souls it began to soften.

"..._.I'll NEVER te-ell_. I'll _NEVER_ te-ell. I'll _never_ te-ell....

Everyone stood there, stunned. Inu-Yasha's ears had flattened against his skull, his teeth bared and his eyes shut tightly. Tentatively Kagome reached his left ear and rubbed it reassuringly, coaxing it back into its normal position.

Sango was the first to speak up: "What was that?" Her voice was shaky and her eyes revealed that she was more afraid than she ever felt. Kagome shrugged and slumped, shivering even though she had on a sweater and wind-beaker.

Suddenly, she felt as if a wire had been threaded through her stomach and was tugging her body to go down one way. She clutched her stomach, screaming at the pain. Without feeling it she fell to her side, curled up in a ball screaming so horribly that it made Inu-Yasha's blood curdle. The pain was terrible and she couldn't stand it. Tears streamed down her face and neck.

"IT HURTS. IT HURTS SO MUCH! HELP ME. STOP THE PAIN! STOP IT!" she shrieked, begging the heavens to do something. Kagome couldn't feel Inu-Yasha placing her on his lap or Sango pulling up her top layers to examine her stomach or that Miroku was gripping her hand.

It just hurt so much.

Sango slapped Kagome's cheek lightly, hoping for a response. She bit her lower lip nervously. Kagome couldn't hear them, see them, or feel them. Something was attacking her from inside her mind because her body was fine. Suddenly, Sango tugged up Kagome's pant legs and gasped at the sight.

Blood had begun to form in long ribbons and there was enough for them to blend together and rush to the ground. Some more had started at Kagome's thighs and inked her her jeans before dripping very slowly. Kagome continued to scream and Inu-Yasha looked helpless.

A thin trail of blood tickled out of the corner of her lovely mouth and then, abruptly, she ceased to scream and then the blood ceased to flow. They all let out a sigh of relief.

But that relief was short lived. They had realized that she had lost a lot of blood and she was barely breathing. "Do any of you remember how to do CPR?" Sango asked shakily. Inu-Yasha nodded while Miroku looked lost since Sango said 'C'.

"What are you waiting for?!" Sango hissed, clipping him in the head.

Inu-Yasha winced and hesitantly placed his mouth over Kagome's, gently breathing into it. Sango pressed against her chest, just below the hollow of her neck.

"Do you hear a heartbeat?" Sango asked nervously.

Inu-Yasha shook his head and breathed some more and Sango pressed. She looked up hopefully at him and after a minute or two he nodded. The three-some let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. After a few silent moments Inu-Yasha, with the help of Sango, got Kagome onto his back.

Something had caught the hanyou's attention and he dashed off to his left with Kagome still on his back, leaving the other two behind.

He could feel the unknown presence growing stronger. Naraku's "touch" was faltering slightly and the other one was taking over. With a sigh he took a sip of wine and set it down, out of sight. The stuff tasted really bitter and wasn't of good age.

The thoughts that he had in the morning had sauntered off without protest but now they had returned with a vengeance. One fought the other to get the lord's attention and ended with the result of giving a head-ache to their now un-happy master.

Whilst he was battling against the noisy thoughts to quiet Butterfly slipped in unnoticed and perched on the table, watching Sesshou-maru curiously as he stared at his hands with immense concentration. There was a small crease between his eyebrows and a small frown souring his features. He narrowed his golden eyes until they were mere slits and then opened them slowly and narrowed them again. It was more interesting than it was amusing.

Lightly, she banged her ankle against the table leg and licked her dry lips. She had never noticed how his hair had small waves in it or how much emotion he could show.

Maybe that's why he covers them up?

She pondered the thought and found herself feeling as frustrated as he looked. Then he looked a little relaxed and she felt the same until he looked angered and she felt that as well. "What are you doing here?" he barked, causing her snap back into the real world.

"Rin was worried so I came in here to check on you," she stammered, gripping the edge for dear life. Sesshou-maru was towering over her. His claws dug into her forearm as he unwrapped the make-shift bandage.

"What is this?" he hissed, sounding a bit concerned.

"I cut myself."

"Why did you release poison?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Neither am I, MY LORD."

He gripped her arm tighter and he didn't know that he had pierced her skin until he smelled the vile and sour stench of the venom. Butterfly looked alarmed and tried to wrench her arm from him but the blasted demon wouldn't let go. He loosened his grip but didn't let go. She then realized that he looked just as alarmed as she did.

Slowly, he rubbed the area and asked her if it was okay if he could lick it. She trembled but nodded, familiar the healing properties in his saliva.

His tongue was warm against her cool skin and the wetness of it left her skin shimmering. She smiled despite herself, no longer banging the table leg. Instead, she was lightly kicking his shin. He didn't seem like a heartless demon anymore. Far from it, in fact. This was probably the only way he could deal with his own emotions.

As fate would have it Rin ran into the room with a yelling Jaken chasing after her. "Sesshy!" she shrieked in delight and relief, restraining herself from latching onto his mid-section. Butterfly slowly slid off the table and took Rin out of the room with her leaving an alarmed and fuming Jaken behind.

"Jaken.... It was nothing. She was hurt," he stated simply, closing the door in front of the toad before he could get out a word.

Something was wrong. She had lost a lot of blood but he couldn't trace the injury back to the attacker. He growled in frustration. His woman was in trouble and there was no way that he could help her because now her scent -it had been fading rapidly for a while now- had dissapeared. But he knew she was there. Maybe this was a sign that they were meant for one another?

Maybe he should be looking for her?

Tenderly he shifted his weight onto his left leg and let out a painful hiss. His leg still needed time to heal and until then he couldn't do much of anything.

Thinking a bit he examined at the third shard and shook his head. He needed the leg to heal before placing the shard into it. He sat down on a rock and swung his leg back and forth, gritting his teeth against the white-hot pain shooting up his hip, spine, neck, and back down again to his knee.

Something was near-by and he could smell Naraku's scent cloaking it faintly. It had its own scent that was slowly taking over. He hoped he was wrong. If he wasn't then this opponent could be more dangerous than Juromaru was.

He stood up slowly and walked with a limp back to the cave. For now, he would rest and hope that the poison in his leg would go away in a day or two. After that, he would go and search for the other shard he lost to Kageromaru.

Miroku tried desperately to keep up with Sango. Even with the boomerang bone she ran faster than him. But due to his ego he would never admit it though he was sure that people could tell. He groaned and forced himself to go faster. For once he wished that Kagome had brought her bike.

Suddenly Sango let out a yell and tumbled to the ground. Miroku skidded to a stop and helped her up, asking her frantically if she was fine. She gave a weak nod and swatted him away. He watched as her ankle buckled and he eased her onto his back.

"Don't," she said sharply. "Kagome might be in trouble. Leave and go help." Miroku shook his head and tighted his grip around the backs of her knees. There was no way that he would leave her. Sure, she could look after herself but she was only human. Had she been a hanyou he would've left her, but not without reluctance. But as it happens she wasn't hanyou and so he wouldn't leave her in a forest teeming with demons with a sprained ankle.

As quickly as he could he ran up and then, to his great relief, saw the path ran down a hill. With a boyish grin he looked at Sango over his shoulder and said, "Hang on."

Sango opened her mouth to protest but ended up squealing in fright instead. Miroku was running at such a break-necking speed that she was sure he would fall face-first, tumble down the reast of the way, and then pass out. Somehow, the image in her mind turned out to be more funny than tragic. She suppressed her giggles as best she could, a few escaping every now and then.

"I can't tell is Inu-Yasha's there," Miroku announced, slowing down to Sango's great relief. Sango tried to register it but couldn't. After a moment she felt the blow of it and felt the panic creep up on her stomach and then seep through-out her body, crushing her calm demeaner.

"How's that possible?! They-they-they...."

Her body trembled and she bit the inside of her cheek, feeling the bridge of her nose tighten and her eyes blur. Without warning she gave a defeated cry. This surprised them both. Sango rarely ever cried this openly and when she did it meant that something horrible had happened.

Gently, Miroku set her down on a rock, kneeling in front of her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. If he had learned anything about women it was that they either would start talking right away without needing to be prompted and others won't say a word until someone asked.

Sango was neither. She took her time and talked when she felt ready. Sometimes this took probably a few minutes or a few days. At the looks of things she probably would take only a few seconds.

She rested her elbows on her knees and buried her head into her hands. She spoke loudly through them, her voice wet. "Ever since we're s-so close to comp-pleting the Shikon no Tama I d-don't know what will h-happen to us. K-Kagome might g-go back to h-her time and I don't think that Sh-Shippou will come b-back. My brother is d-dead, I-I don't have a family to go back t-to. I d-don't know wh-what to do! I don't know!"

She sobbed loudly and tears slipped through her fingers. She felt so helpless and this was the first time since her family's death that she felt truly alone. She didn't feel that Miroku's hands were off her shoulders and were gripping her hands. She shut her eyes tightly and repeatly applied pressure to her sprained ankle, willing to do anything to subdue the pain residing deep inside her.

Miroku saw her intetions and grabbed her leg, holding onto it tightly as she tried to kick him. He bent forward, his lips just barely brushing her ear. "Sango, don't do this. You are stronger than this. I know you. You are strong and don't you think otherwise."

Sango opened her eyes and tried to glare at him. Instead her face betrayed her and tears tumbled down her cheeks. She rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed, creating a wet circle on it. This feeling she felt was different. She felt needy and desperate and... something. There was something else. She hugged him tightly and wouldn't let go, clinging to him as if he was the last sane thing in her world.

She felt his hands on her back, rubbing it in circular motions. He than ran them up and down, hesitant when he began to go further down her back and surprised her by stopping them there. She sniffled and murmured a small 'Thank you'.

Sango let go of him and he pulled back, his hands resting on her knees. She gave a tiny, hiccupy laugh. "This feels familiar for some reason...."

Miroku grinned. "It should. I did this when I met you."

"Oh. Yeah. And you tried to kiss me later."

"I was doing CPR!"

"Yeah. Uh-huh. And I'm a monkey."

Miroku gaped at her and shook his head. "Never, Sango, could you ever be or look like a monkey."

"Is that an actual compliment?"

"Of course, Radient Sango."

"Says the pervert...."

Both were silent. Somehow the word 'Pervert' struck a chord in both of them. Sango took one of his hands and looked at him apolligetically. "I'm sorry, Miroku. I didn't really mean that. Honest."

"I know," he said, thinking how perfectly her hand looked and rested in his.

Inu-Yasha glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Kagome was still awake. She hadn't said a word the entire time and that wasn't like her. He had a feeling, no, he KNEW, that she was keeping something from him. Her fear was clinging to her, struggling to gain control.

He tightened his hold on her, hating that he couldn't help her. He felt her tense up and her fear rise, her hands fluttering uncertainly above on his shoulder-blades and then she relaxed, leaning into his back and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.

Maybe she shouldn't have tensed but she couldn't help it. She had a daydream. It was more like a day-mare and in it she had been assaulted and violated by things not seen. All she knew was that one of the things had an aura so evil that she was sure to what it belonged but the answer floated out of her grasp every time she came close to it.

Even though she had felt a little frightened when she felt him hold her closer she now wanted to feel him close to her. She let out a small whimper and nuzzled his hair, seeking for warmth and safety. As she felt herself let the fear and anxiety go she heard a emtionless giggle and tensed up again.

A voice brushed her, soft and bearing no emotion. "I see you can hear me but can you see me?" Kagome looked around and realized that Inu-Yasha had stopped and that a mist had settled around them. Nervously, Kagome gripped his shoulders tightly and craned her head up to his ear.

"Can you see her?"

"It's a girl? Are you sure?" he hissed.

"Yes! I'm positive," she hissed back.

The fog had grown so thick that they couldn't see beyond the other. As quickly as the fog had come it dissipated, revealing an eleven year-old girl. She gave an odd smile, a smile with nothing behind it. Her hair was a honey-brown with a green sheen to it. Her skin was as white as the mist, little colour was allowed into it.

"I know your secrets. I know your fears. And-" She looked at them with souless green eyes and then said in a sing-song voice, "I'll never te-ell."

A shiver rippled down Kagome's spine and slid off Inu-Yasha's back, her hands never leaving his shoulders. She blinked and the girl was gone. Kagome felt slick, cold fingers brush the back of her neck and heard the whisper, "I can make your fears and desires come true."

Kagome felt herself grow lighter. She looked at her fingers and saw whisps of mist coming from the tips. Alarm rose in her when her hands slipped through his body. She cried out in panic. "Inu-Yasha!"

He spun around and saw her body, her hair, her clothes become a half-way fog. He could still see her but she wasn't solid. Desperately he tried to grab her hands. "Kagome...." His eyes grew wide in terror. This time, he truly couldn't help her and he knew where she was going.

Despite his fear and frustration he couldn't set aside the fact that she looked like a goddess with her hair down and fanning out behind her. Her hands were loosely curled into fists and hid her cheeks, but they didn't hide the tear-streaks. She looked regal, powerful, and confident. She also looked feared, panicked, and alone.

"I am Kiri," a voice whispered to him and then left with the girl and Kagome.

....left with...Kagome....

....left....

....Kagome....

....left...his Kagome....

His Kagome had left and she couldn't do anything and she looked alone when she realized that Inu-Yasha couldn't do a thing. That was the last thing he wanted; she was never alone.

"The mist.... It has lifted," Sango said quietly, puzzled. It hadn't been there for long and now it was gone. She listened, digging her fingers into Miroku's arms. An anguished scream tore the silence and not one thing living dared to make a sound.

Miroku cautiosly entered the clearing and saw Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha's shoulders were shaking violently and his chest heaved, bangs covering his eyes. Sango whispered, "What happened."

"Naraku," Inu-Yasha growled, saying the name like it was a curse. "Naraku."

Sango gasped and bowed her head. She said a quick prayed and then punched Miroku in the shoulder-blade. Instantly, he put her down and rubbed the sore spot. She was stronger than she looked.

Limp-running her came up to Inu-Yasha, boomerang in hand. "What are you waiting for, Inu-Yasha? We have to get her!"

When he didn't reply Sango slapped him, glowering at him. He looked surprised and so did Sango when she saw the trails down his cheeks that indicated he had been crying. With a shaking hand she touched his cheek and shook her head. Her arm flopped to her side and she felt the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha. But we have to pull ourselves together if we are to find Kagome. Who knows what...." She didn't need to finish. They knew what could be happening, knew what Naraku was capable of. They stayed silent for a moment, then Miroku broke it.

"I know we should start looking but Sango has sprained her ankle and it is nearly night-fall so we should rest for the night...."

Both of them mumbled in agreement and helped set up camp. It felt so quiet without Shippou and Inu-Yasha wreaking havoc and Kagome arguing with the stubborn hanyou. The atmosphere was forlorn and uneasy. Several times Sango burst out crying and she chose a different shoulder to rest her head on each time.

Miroku didn't grope her once.

The sky had turned a deep violet and the sun was a bright shade of blood. This was a sign of bad things to come, most likely death. The sun could predict horrible happenings.

So it had begun: the final battle against Naraku.

* * *

A/N: That was, um, dark. [cough] Erm, uh, yeah. Could someone e-mail me instructions on how to play strip poker? It's coming up later on and I don't know how to play even a regular game of poker. [gives Bambi eyes] Weview? Pwetty pwease? [lower lip quivers]

Is it okay if I aim for 6 reviews, or is that too high of a standard? And I love the role that gave our Sesshy!

Loves!

-Arrow

nube = hell


	14. Scroll 14: Vindicated

**_June 28-29, 2004_**

_Nube by Goddess of Anime_

Disclaimer: I have been eating Granny Smith apples and am in a sour mood. Do you really think that I could ever own Inu-Yasha?! (Although, when I was 9, I had an idea freakishly close to it)

Insperation: 'A Bit Vindicated', 'No More', 'Echo', 'Hold On', 'She Will Be loved', and 'Feeling This' (don't own any of them).

A/N: The final battle is coming up next chapter! Or probably in the one after that.... But don't worry! Just because the final battle is upon us doesn't mean it'll end after that; not by a long shot. Hope you enjoyed it so far! This chapter has a song ('She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5).

* * *

Scroll 14: Vindicated

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

The stone wall was slick and cold, like that of Kiri's fingers. The metal shackles were placed on so tightly that in several places it was numb, but not particularily the mid-section. For the fourteenth, maybe twentyth, time she flexed her numb fingers. The shackles ground into her skin, biting deeply. They felt rusty and the chains that stretched her legs and arms out gave off raspy rattles. The room was dim, the only light came from the torch-adorned hallway, casting her in a fiery glow and gave the illusion that dark dancing flames were roughly prodding her to join them.

The sweater and wind-breaker lay forgotton on the floor, her shirt torn in several places. The deep cuts on her mid-section were slathered in salt. A half hour spent, willingly shoved into the care of tears: her tears. She could feel the stiff streaks left on her cheeks, a gift from them. Only her imagination could think up what Naraku would do next to her.

Would he let her die slowly, making sure that she suffered for hours on end? Would he control her and have her kill Inu-Yasha, making sure that she never forgot what she did? Or would he... would he rape her?

Shivers rippled down her body in thick sheets. She would rather die a slow and painful than have him touch her in any way. Scenarious drew themselves out in her mind, producing the most horrific horror movie that she had ever seen. At every sound, even her own ragged breathing, caused her to jerk in fear. She cursed herself for letting Naraku have such power over her: being able to cause her to shudder in fright even when his presence wasn't in the same room.

Once again she flexed her fingers, hoping to feel something other than a painful cool. The state of her poor fingers was the same as ever. She felt tears prick at her eyelids and breathed in a shaky breath, releasing it slowly. The tears, though reluctant, were kind and left her alone for once.

Pull yourself together, Kagome, she thought. Inu-Yasha will come. He always does....

Sleep mulled over the thought of whether to swoop in or torture her a bit longer. It settled for the choice of allowing her to slip in put of her dreaming state, recieving several whimpers and wet sobs and screams that came from so deep within her soul that it even they made sleep cringe. But it had mercy on her and let her get it all out.

_ I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

Gasping for breath he tried to lift himself from the sticky and warm wood floors. Sweat mingled with his blood and the heel of his hands slipped across it and then he landed on his chest against. This was too much for him. He never felt this pain and, by demon standards, he still a very young child. The whites of his eyes turned into a fire-cracker red, his pupils thin strips of murky violet, and his irises black. His fangs and claws lengenthed.

Forcefully, he came onto Zane, lashing out. Distant memories of a dog demon, demons in control of thunder, spiderheads, and a wolf demon at their worst rushed through his mind and then the strong blood-lust filled his veins. Only the image of a young girl with a motherly touch and gentle voice held him back. He lowered his hand, closing it into a tight fist. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes. Faint words flitted across, calming him.

Clapping filled the silent air. "Bravo, Shippou. Bravo," Zane drawled. "You have learned to control yourself. Maybe soon you'll be ready." A stramge smile spread graced his features and then slipped out of the training room.

The feel of his claws in his hand brought him back. Shippou looked down and saw that the cuts were deep and stung. He let out a sigh and shook his head. Whatever he was being prepared for he was probably going to end up being killed and whatever he said wouldn't make a difference, it might just make it worse.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Everything felt unreal, like a terrible nightmare that you couldn't wake up from. Maybe that girl, Kiri, was right about being able to make their fears come true. Well, it was true for him anyways. The one person that he loves, truly loves, was taken away from him and only God knew what was happening to her.

He buried his face in his hands, feeling frustrated and hopeless. They had no idea where Naraku was or even a lead to start searching. All this really was was a gamble: choose a direction and pray like hell. The odds were 1:8 that they would choose the right direction.

"Inu-Yasha. Get out of that tree!" Sango yelled harshly, breaking Inu-Yasha's train of miserable thoughts. "I know you miss Kagome and that you love her and that you feel miserable but come down and have something to eat. I really don't think that it's healthy for you to skip meals."

He didn't reply but instead thought about how she could have found out that he loved Kagome. There was no way in hell that he could've told Miroku (he knew if he did he would have brutally maimed the dear monk for telling someone else).

Sango looked at his confused expression that changed to anger, then to surprise, back to anger, and finally to its origanal emotion. She sighed. The lug was still didn't get it. Even Kirara knew that he loved Kagome. Heck! Even the rock next to her foot could tell! She hobbled away from it, her eyes never leaving Inu-Yasha's face.

"Did you really think that you could hide it?" she asked, bored. "When it comes to lying you make Kagome look like the Queen of Lies. Honestly! You might as well be shouting it to the whole world. Kirara was able to tell," she finished with a sneer. The look on his face was priceless. He looked like she had just told him that Miroku had stopped grabbing womens' asses.

Right, like that would ever happen, she thought bitterly.

"I don't know what in the all the hells you are talking about," he replied slowly, sounding unsure of his answer. He caught the look in her eye and knew that he had lost the battle and the war. Speaking of battles.... There was still the matter of sending Naraku to hell and back again and then back to hell.

Oh, revenge is a bitter-sweet business.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

The door creaked open, making a shar and unbearable screeching noise. Her head lolled tiredly and her body sagged. The shackles that had were around her wrists had dug in and stayed in, ribbons of blood flowing down from beneath them. Fingers and feet had lost all feeling and she was sure that there was more pain to come. She gazed at the wet floor in disinterest, wincing involentarily when a rat ran back and forth beneath her. If it managed to crawl up and bite her hand and she could feel something then she would thank it for bringing some feeling back.

Working her thick tongue she ran it across her dry lips, not helping any. A hand roughly cupped her chin and yanked her head up. Her eyes met Naraku's and they went alight in anger. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice sounding husky and abused. When a cruel smile spread across his visage she felt fearfull and tried to press herself against the wall. She closed her eyes and clamped her mouth shut, locking her teeth together painfully. She felt his lips hover above hers and she in desperation she pressed her legs together.

Naraku licked her lips and tried to pry them apart. Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes but she refused to open them. When she expected the worst she heard him hiss in pain and heard him land bodily on the floor. She opened her eyes and saw that a burn mark was now on his right arm. Hesistantly she looked closely in front of her. A barrier of fire surrounded her, which rolled through-out the room, forcing Naraku to run out. She couldn't smell any smoke and she most certainly couldn't touch it.

A small smile played on her lips as she noticed that her underdeveloped miko powers had come to her rescue once again. Kagome hoped that it would last enough... until Inu-Yasha came with Sango and Miroku.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

The bandage around his arm was tight, but he needed it like that. Blood had kept on seeping from underneath it and if he lost any more he would pass out and die. With one hand on the wall he made his to the palour, silently gasping for breath when he made it in.

"Zane. What are you and Virisa trainging me for?" he demanded. Zane cast him a bored look and took another sip of tea. Slowly, he set down the cup and took his time to stand up.

"Fox, can't you see? It was your own goal all along. We also need you to do something else for us but first we need to get rid of Naraku," he explained, his expression indifferent. "You don't need to think, just do. You are our puppet. That is all you. Nothing more."

No you aren't, a voice reassured Shippou. It sounded soothing and after a moment he recognized it, feeling guilty for forgetting her voice already. He ground his teeth together, his jaw hurting. Quietly, he spoke up, "I am not something to be manipulated."

Zane cocked an eyebrow and glared coldly at Shippou. "What is that you said?" he asked icily.

"I am not some brainless puppet for you to control."

"Don't question your superiours."

"Is that because you fear me?" Shippou asked mirthlessly, taking long strides towards the elf. Zane was radiating fear, which was a lot like a white flag waving back in forth. The only way that Shippou could even consider having control over him was for Zane to back downa and he wasn't about to do that. In a last attempt to show his place as a superiour Zane probed Shippou's mind, groping around in it roughly.

He found a memory that was heavily protected, something that the young fox obviously cherished. Zane quickly peeled off the baracades and dived into it. It wasn't just one memory, it was a whole room full of them. They all contained images of a young miko acting like a mother to Shippou. Most of them were good memories, the bad memories sloppily and faintly erased.

Being twisted he took some of the bad memories and pieced them together -toying cuelly with the theme and setting- for Shippou to view and evaluate.

As expected Shippou had a horrified expression plastered to his face as he was forced to watch everything.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_She pressed herself up against the wet boulder behind her, tears mixing with pounding rain. A rabid demon was three feet away from her, his thick silver hair now flat and a light shade of grey. He advanced upon her, his eyes filled with blood-lust._

Inu-Yasha_, she whispered, whimpering. More tears came down as he showed no sign of recognizing her. Suddenly he lashed out, tearing the skin on her soft belly. She doubled over in pain but took a small step towards him. _Inu-Yasha....

_Her hand was lightly touching his arm, her eyes pleading. He looked hesitant and looked like he was struggling with himself. She relaxed and looped her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist and then he sliced her exposed back._

_A small cry slipped past her lips and her face was twisted in a look of horror. She crumpled on the ground as she said quietly, _I love you.

_A puddle of ink-tinted-crimson spread from beneath her and lightning cracked open the sky, revealing two other bodies. The bodies belonged to her other two friends, Sango and Miroku. Slowly, moaning in pain, Kagome prodded herself up on her elbows. _Please, listen...._ she cried out, looking like the angel of life herself as lightning illuminated every spot of the forest._

_The deranged demon wouldn't listen, instead he leapt from tree to tree and left her to die._

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Hap-hazardly she tore off the pants at the ankles and shoved the scraps of cloth into her hand-made pack. She needed to leave this place. Ever since she ran off she told herself to not get close to anyone that she would miss. It was a rule that she lived by and now she had broken it. With a sniff she slung the pack over her shoulder and silently slipped out of the room.

Without creating any noise she scurried to the front door and as she reached out to grab it she heard her name called. Breathing heavily she turned her upper body toward the voice. A sticky lump stuck in her throat as she saw who it was.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

Not trusting her voice she gulped and nodded. She whipped back to the door and yanked it open but before she could step out an arm encircled her waist. Gasping she looked up and saw Sesshou-maru's face inches from hers. The light of the served him well. His hair shimmered and his face pale, looking like a god.

He didn't seem real.

To reassure herself she reached out, her fingers brushing his cheek. For some reason or other she felt shocked when she felt how warm his skin felt. Feeling a little braver she lightly dragged a finger across his jaw line and up behind his ear. Gently, she rubbed the skin behind his ear. The demon lord closed his eyes. She shivered when he nuzzled her palm, urging her to continue.

The thought flitted across her mind but she pushed it away and reluctantly withdrew her hand. "No," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I must leave. I know where my traveling partner is and now I must leave."

"You are lying," he whispered back.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, more quietly this time. She tried to pull away but found herself not able to due to Sesshou-maru's arm. She turned to face him again and opened her mouth to say something but found her lips silenced by his.

Oh, Gods, I love him! she thought in panic.

A tear rolled down her cheek and then another. Sesshou-maru pulled away and studied her tear-clad cheeks. "Butterfly...." he whispered and removed his arm from around her. Butterfly pulled away as soon as he removed his arm and dashed off into the night, scaling the wall and ran far enough so that he couldn't smell her anymore. He probably shouldn't care whether or not she left. She was part elf and that was enough reason to hate her.

Then why did he feel like he was shattered?

* * *

Review! 


	15. Scroll 15: The Castle

**_June 30-July 1 and July 3, 2004_**

_Nube by Goddess of Anime_

Disclaimer: I am insane enough to attempt to make my own onion rings but not crazy enough to believe I own Inu-Yasha.

Insperation: 'The Boys Of Summer', '(So Much For) My Happy Ending', and 'Slide Along Side' (don't own any).

RFC (chapter 4): ForteXD = I really don't know why it's not more popular. And thanks for liking how I write the characters. For a while now I was thinking that I messed them up. Glad to know I've done good. And just what IS my writing style anyhow?

A/N: I am waaayyyy too nice to you guys. Maybe I should just abandon it, no? Heh. I'm just kidding! I would never do that to Nube.... Just to let you guys know I didn't check over the last chapter so I apoligize for all mistakes and am apoligizing in advance for this one.

WARNING: Lots of violence.... Leave if you are sensitive.

* * *

Scroll 15: The Castle

* * *

Moaning, she opened her eyes and expected to see the pure morning light. Instead she was greeted by a raging inferno. To her disgust and dissapointed the rat had burned and was nothing more than a charred skeleton.

It wasn't a bad dream, she thought bitterly. She closed her eyes again and tried to remember the sound of Inu-Yasha insulting her but it refused to show, it just faded. She sniffed and tried to convince herself that she shouldn't cry because of her mascara. But she knew that she wasn't wearing any and gave herself into defeat. Everything that was happening to her was a disaster just waiting to happen.

The door was still open but the fire didn't exit the room, it just milled about her protectively. Kagome tried to look to see if here was anyone and her eyes caught Kagura's. She clenched her teeth and tried not to cry out in disgust. She had to admit that there was something different about Kagura though. Her eyes seemed to be a darker shade of red that contained flecks of light purple. Her skin had a little more colour to it and maybe she was hallucinating but her ears looked a bit rounded.

"What the hell are you gawking at?" Kagura snapped, whatever little patience she had withering. Kagome gulped and put on a bored demeanor.

"Just at the face of a whore," Kagome replied coolly, mentally wincing. She could be wrong about this but it seemed like Naraku couldn't see much in her. She looked at Kagura and saw a fierce glare being aimed at her.

"Shut your little mouth. Don't pry into business that isn't any of your concern," Kagura hissed.

"So am I right?"

"Stop acting like you're so damn brave. Anyone with half a brain can tell you're scared shitless and your only hope is that you will be saved. Anyone can also tell you that you aren't going to be saved. Inu-Yasha never cared for to begin with. All you could ever hope is to have at least a one night stand with him."

"You're wrong," Kagome snarled savagely.

"Like hell! You know I'm right."

"Go to hell!"

"You are no position to be yelling obcenities so shut up."

"Make me, SLUT!"

Both stopped abruptly, breathing heavily and shocked. Kagura opened her fan and swept the fire so as to clear a path. Walking calmly she ended up in front of Kagome. Kagome glared at the marionette and before she could get out another word a sharp crack could be heard.

Tears welled in her eyes as the sting in her left cheek intensified. Kagura lifted her hand again and struck Kagome on the right cheek, repeatedly smacking her on each one.

"What the hell's the matter with you, bitch?! When you got whipped you didn't shed a tear and now you're sobbing like there's no tomorrow. This can't hurt more.... This can't hurt more than being broken and afraid. You don't know pain!" Kagura shrieked. She punched Kagome in the stomach several times and smashed her head against the wall, allowing it to loll around before yanking it up by the hair, making Kagome's eyes meet hers.

"I know," Kagome breathed, moaning in pain. Her cuts had opened up again and she was sure that the hot wetness on the back of her head was blood. Kagura howled in anger and then shoved Kagome's head against the wall and ran out of the cell, thrusting the door closed behind her.

As much as Kagome hated to admit she had given up hope. She was sure that by now Kouga had a lead and Inu-Yasha was stupid enough to not listen. Black lace crept over her eyes as she thought, Don't let me die.

When did he gain so much control? she asked herself as she pressed herself against the wall. Zane was towering over her, his hand raised. "Bitch. Tell me. Where were you?" he asked. "This is your last chance to tell me or else you shall regret keeping it from me." Silence was all that filled the room until a sharp snap rang out.

Unbelieving, she raised her hand to her cheek and winced. Never had he been violent towards her, and for no reason as well. Her disbelief was written all over her face as she turned to face him. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them next to her. He growled, "The smell demon is strong on you. I am not supposed to smell it." He lips brushed against hers and he scowled. "I'm not supposed to taste it either."

Virisa looked at him blankly. She didn't have a clue about what was going on. Never had she been close enough to a demon so that Zane could TASTE it. His body trembled as he reached the cresendo of his anger. Quietly, she braced herself but nothing came. She opened one eye and saw a calmer Zane.

"I'm sorry." His breath tickled her ear. "I shouldn't have struck you like that." He gave her a fleeting kiss on the forehead and backed away, stalking out of the room with what looked like a looked like the face of shame.

Gulping down a breath of air she gave quick glances to the other door and croaked, "You amy come out, Shippou. I know you're there so don't pretend." She stared at the door until he came out, looking disturbed and dazed.

"Shippou?" she said, resting a hand on his arm. "Do you know to which demon the scent belongs to?" She looked into his eyes, searching frantically for some truth. After a moment he replied to her.

"Yes. It belongs to Sesshou-maru, lord of the western planes. Do you know of him?"

Confusion crossed her lovely features. She frowned and shook her head. "I am sorry but I have never so much as heard the name. But I thank you for your honesty." Virisa gave him a warm smiled and then it turned cold. "Tomorrow you are going with Zane. It is the last battle so go to bed and rest. Can't have you tired and stumbling everywhere. Good night."

Shippou watched her leave the room. Something was wrong with her. Her hair was wild and she had reappeared in clothing that was several sizes to big for her that obviously belonged to someone else. She smelled sick. The scent of it faintly wafted from her head, overly sweet with a sour layer beneath it.

Despite the tense and sad air hovering aorund them the sun was shining down on them as if reassuring them that they would find Kagome. Or maybe it was just happy to see that they were miserable. Without as much as a glance Inu-Yasha announced boredly, "Kouga's coming."

Sango looked over shoulder and Miroku scanned what he could in front of him. Squinting, Sango noticed a gust of dirt coming at them at an incredible pace. Her mind blanked for a moment and she was trying to remember where she saw that before....

"Oh. Hi, Kouga," Sango said, close to bashing herself over the head for forgetting. Kouga smiled birefly and then frowned. Shippou wasn't there and neither was Kagome. "What happened to Kagome?" he demanded, his voice cold yet possesive. He glared at Inu-Yasha, like as if it was all his fault. Well, both sure hell felt like it was.

"Naraku," Sango replied quietly for Inu-Yasha. With a howl of anger Kouga leapt at Inu-Yasha, who barely jumped out of the way of the wolf demon.

"How could you let him take her?!" he snarled, lashing out and jumping back as they fought.

"It was one of Naraku's minions! AND I DIDN'T LET HER TAKE KAGOME!" he shouted fiercly, slashing Koga across the shoulder. "Do you think that I would let someone take Kagome away from me willingly?! Oh, there's a real conversation. The minion would say, 'I've come to take Kagome.' and I would say, 'Go ahead.' and Kagome would cheer, 'Yay!'!"

Angrily Sango yanked the boomerang off her back and thrust it at the two fighting demons. "Shut the fuck up you two! If you don't grow up now we'll never get Kagome back! Are you two ready to be civil now?" She glanced icily from boy to boy until she got a mumble of agreement from both of them.

Without warmth in her voice she asked Kouga, "Do you or anyone else you know have a lead on where Naraku's castle is?" Gulping, Kouga nodded, not wanting to face the wrath of this female. Sango's brow furrowed in frusted. "Well? Why don't you go ahead and tell us?" she snapped.

"F-For a couple days now the air would -on and off- reek of him. If we're lucky we could probably find him and...."

He trailed off when a mist settled over them when a boy and a girl appeared in front of them. They didn't recognize the girl but the boy was-

"Kohaku!" Sango breathed. Behind her Inu-Yasha growled. The young girl raised her eyes to meet theirs, causing them to shiver when they saw the severe lack of emotion and soul behind them.

She was soft-spoken and pronounced her words clearly, like a proper lady would. But she wasn't human. "Lord Naraku summons you to the castle. He has been expecting you."

Kohaku cut in, sounding just as emtionless as the girl. "You will be able to find the castle as of now." When the last word left his lips the mist thickened and then was whisked away, leaving behind no trace of the conversation except for four shell-shocked people.

Inu-Yasha sniffed the air, his eyes widening. "It's that way!" he announced, taking a step sixty degrees to his left. Kouga stood next to him and nodded in agreement. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances but didn't doubt the duo's word.

"I'll go get my pack and meet you up there. You're going to need all the help you can get," Kouga shouted over his shoulder. Before running off he added, "Good luck!"

They watched him run until they could barely see him. As a gesture of friendship Inu-Yasha offered to carry Sango on his back, which she readily agreed. They went apace to getting to the castle, filled with renewed hope. The trio braced themselves for the worst as they found themselves getting closer to their greatest enemy.

* * *

Guess what?! Three mor chapters and then part on is done! [shrieks with joy] I am sooo proud of myself right now! Please review! Even if you want to send a death threat I don't care. I just want to hear from you guys. Happy fourth of July!


	16. Scroll 16: The Assualt

**_July 3-5, 2004 & August 1-3&7-9, 2004_**

_Nube by Goddess of Anime_

Insperation: 'You Gotta Be' and 'On My Way Down' (don't own either).

RFC (chapter 15) : FantasyDreamer06 = I'm glad you liked it. And I like how I wrote the characters, too. They seem more real. Well, it does to me at least. And you mentioned Kagome's dream.... That wasn't Kagome's dream I wrote about, it was one of Shippou's worst nightmares created by Zane. I don't know how you confused that but your review made me realize that maybe I didn't do a good enough of a job explaining in the text. [shrugs] When it comes to writing I'm a complete amature and have tons to learn (I'm not exaggerating here). Thanks for your review. And update your fic already!

Disclaimer: I am going to willingly say that I do not own Inu-Yasha. Besides, why wish for something you'll never have?

IMPORTANT: Hello to all! When I am finished with this first part I'll be taking a break and then I'll get back on it. And no, the parts will not be posted up as different fics.

WARNING: Even more violence than the one before (this is PG-13, and strictly so).

----(((())))---- 

Scroll 16: The Assualt

----(((())))----

Cautiously they walked up the stone steps, nearly jumping at any and every sound. They found themselves on the left side of the castle, peering around the edge. To fill in the tense silence Sango asked quietly, "What now?"

"We'll have to go in," Inu-Yasha replied.

"We can't just go and knock on the door and say, 'Because we say so, Naraku, you have to die'. I doubt that would go over well," Miroku replied.

"Shut up you two," Sango hissed, yanking them lower to the ground. "Someone's coming." All three stared with one eye and saw a boyish silhouette approach.

"Is it Kohaku?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head.

"He reeks of Naraku," Inu-Yasha growled. Sango shivered and nodded. This new creation smelled horrible, like a burning forest. This brought back a memory that she had long forgotten. She thoughtlessly touched her calf, a fear building within her.

A small shove brought her back. Glaring over her shoulder she followed Inu-Yasha down the hole, feeling uneasy. When her feet touched the bottom she had to crouch down, squaring her shoulders. What could be on the other side?

----(())----

The walls around them were made of dirt and clay, shaped by wooden beams. It was a large, circular room with a stair-well winding up to a balcony that circled around. There were six doors, one on either side of them and four up the stairs.

"Do you think this may be a trap?" Sango asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha said and jerked his head up. Miroku and Sango looked up at the balcony and saw the one and only Kagura. She smiled coyly, like she knew something that they didn't.

"Naraku is pleased to see that you have arrived on time," she said, her lips curling into a sneer. "Oh, my! Now aren't I bad hostess? I forgot to welcome of you. But before I do meet the other hosts." Kagura flung out an arm, a welcoming gesture. Then she lowered her arm to her side, revealing a new minion, Kiri, and Kohaku. She said softly, "Welcome to Naraku's castle. Go greet our guests, Diana."

Diana jumped onto the balcony railing and tumbled down with a dancer's grace. Her black hair was wild, tangled, and long. She lifted her head to face the trio, revealing green cat eyes. She had jagged stripes running from the jaw line to the cheekbones and a pair of black cat ears. She slowly rose, revealing her lanky form.

Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and realized something important. This new demon didn't smell like Naraku. She smelled of human and demon, there was no doubt about that, but she also smelled strongly of lavender.

Once again she bowed her head and spread her legs apart. The black hakama hung loosely, comical on her slender form. She had on a black haori that was small and the sleeves ripped off, showing off her muscular arms. She curled her fingers in towards her palms. Jerking her head up she flexed her claws and soundlessly ran at them.

Sango hurled her hiraikotsu at the demoness, which dodged it without breaking stride. Diana leapt up and came down at Sango, creating deep gouges into the huntress's side and a light one on her shoulder. Sango let out a gasp of pain and dived to the ground, narrowly missing her weapon.

Diana gave Sango a bored glance and then jumped onto Miroku, driving him to his knees. She raised her hand, poised to tear his right arm off when she received a powerful blow to her jaw. She looked up and saw Inu-Yasha, hissing and then growling at him.

Before them Kiri appeared, shimmering. Her form faded into mist, thickening with each passing moment. Inu-Yasha turned around repeatedly, unable to see. A yowl came from just behind him. "Go!" Sango yelled, the sound of her katana swiping through the air reaching his ears. "Get Kagome, Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He ran to the closest door and didn't pause to look over his shoulder; partially because he knew they would be okay and mostly because he knew he wouldn't be able to see them.

Sango brought her katana down and pulled it back towards her. She could feel it slicing through flesh and then a roar. She felt her back connect with the ground and then hands circling around her throat. She pressed her legs against her stomach and propelled them forward, her feet slamming into Diana's hip-bones and thrust her backwards. Sango gasped for breath and then rolled onto her side. Next to her was her katana, bloody and chipped near the handle. None too gracefully she scooped it up and stood up, swaying from side to side.

Gravity was pulling her behind and in desperation she thrust the katana backwards, connecting with something that was soft, something that wasn't the ground. The creature behind her howled in rage, surprise and pain. Sango spun around, sword at the ready. Diana was glaring at her with hate filled eyes, spitting madly. She clutched her impaled belly, taking in deep breaths. Sango took this moment of weakness to slash at the cat demon repeatedly, just barely missing all her vital organs.

Bloody and weak Diana staggered backwards and said in a smoky, violent voice, "I'll get you for this." she bolted away, disappearing in the fog. Sango sighed heavily but there was no way that this was over.

Oh, how right she was.

A sharp object whistled past her ear, grazing it and her temple. A hand linked with hers. "Sango?" Miroku asked. "Are you okay?"

Sango nodded and gently touched the cut. She narrowed her eyes against the fog then they widened. The attacker was Kohaku, her brother....

No! she thought, shaking her head. That isn't my brother anymore. Kohaku is dead. This is just his body under Naraku's rule.

The boy before her wore a hollow smile, not the warm one her brother would give her. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes. These ones were soulless, cold. This body no longer held her brother's soul. Tears began to collect in her eyes when she felt her hand being given a reassuring squeeze. Sango smiled wanly at Miroku and shook her head.

Miroku looked at her in puzzlement and then figured out two reasons why not: 1) she wanted to give her brother a proper burial at the end and 2) the sounds of those damn hell wasps were evident.

The fog began to lift and the clarity of their surroundings hurt their eyes. The many torches were still lit and harsh on their vision. But that didn't stop them from widening their eyes in shock. There were five times as many hell wasps than normal and they closed over them and Kohaku like a hovering black and yellow dome, buzzing angrily whenever Sango raised her boomerang at them or when Miroku's hand went to his rosary.

Kohaku raised his sickle-like weapon and grinned evilly. "Well, dear sister, it comes down to this...." Then he released his weapon, throwing it at her.

This was it. If they wanted to get to Naraku they would have to get past Kohaku and Kagura.

----(())----

Why are there so many damn passages?! Inu-Yasha thought, growling. It seemed to be taking a long time, and all that time he spent cursing at himself and praying to God that his Kagome was okay. He ran down another hallway, this one seemingly longer than all the others put together. Her scent was stronger and her fear more intense.

He found himself in front of a room with iron bars replacing the wall in the front. A fire was raging inside, licking at everything but Kagome.

The scent of blood and charred meat hung heavily in the room. Her stomach had gashes from obvious whipping and he could smell the blood coming from the back of her head. Her right cheek was bruised and so was her arm. He could smell the tears and the scent of Naraku on her. She looked so utterly alone that it flared something inside of him, that and the fact that someone had dared to harm her in such a way.

Throwing the door open he rushed into the fire, seething in pain. When he saw Kagome clearly and not through searing flames he tried to get to her, only to be forced back by a barrier.

"Kagome!" he yelled, trying to the avoid getting burned even though he knew that it was impossible. "Wake up you stupid girl-!" A sob had caught in his throat. He shook his head and thought furiously. So far he couldn't see a way to break the blasted barrier. He called her name over and over, hoping that she would wake up and when she saw it was him that barrier would just drop.

It looked hopeless until he saw her eyelids flutter and her lips slightly part. Wincing, she lifted her head. It seemed painful to just open her eyes. "In-Inu-Yasha?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Disbelief laced her words and when she could clearly see it was him tears swelled in her eyes, gluing her eye-lashes into dark triangles.

Sure enough, the fire died to a tiny flicker and then disappeared altogether. Inu-Yasha ran to her, picking the lock on the shackles. She slumped forward, her head resting on his chest with her legs around his waist and her arms clamped tightly around his neck. "I didn't think you'd come," she choked, tears finally released. "Naraku tried to... to...." She shuddered and uttered a small cry, tears multiplying. "And Kagura had said that you...."

There was no need for her to continue. Inu-Yasha adjusted his hold on her and growled in anger. They had toyed with her mind, scarred her, harmed her. He felt the desire for blood-lust rise in him. He felt himself losing to his youkai side until he felt Kagome place her hands on his shoulders and push herself so she could face him. With hatred and determination shining in her eyes she said fiercely, "I'm gonna kill Naraku with you."

Before Inu-Yasha could talk back a shriek of terror and scream of apology reached him. Kagome looked at him with fearful eyes. "Sango and Miroku?" she asked feverishly. Inu-Yasha nodded curtly and tried to put her down so she could get on his back but she clung to him. Sighing he ran as fast as could with her on his front.

"Wait!" she called out, forcing him to stop. "We need to get my jacket. The shard's in there."

Inu-Yasha's reply surprised her. "We'll have to get them later. They don't have much time left."

Nodding understanding Kagome tightened her grip and shut her eyes tightly, feeling wind collect around them.

Time seemed to speed up and when the scene unfurled before them time paused briefly, allowing them to take in the dilemma. Miroku was struggling to stay on his feet, his hand hovering above the rosary that kept the hell hole in check. Kohaku lay on the ground, seemingly had found himself at peace at last. Sango was supporting herself by gripping the hiraikotsu for dear life. When she caught Kagome's eye she picked her own pack and threw at Kagome with what strength she had left.

Kagome slid off Inu-Yasha and caught the pack in her arms. Puzzled, Kagome opened it and took out her bow and the quiver filled with arrows. With a nod toward Sango's way she nocked an arrow and pulled the string taut, raising it up to the balcony that Kagura stood on, releasing it when she was sure that it would hit her dead on.

Everyone stopped breathing, except for Kagura. She didn't seem to realize what was happening and she was about to set the hell wasps on the monk when and arrow came whistling past, grazing her cheek. Shocked, she raised her fingers to the nick and stared at the droplets of blood on them.

Slowly the wasps flew off, leaving the angered demon. Kagura opened her fan with a loud 'clack' and shouted, "Wind Blades Dance!" aiming the attack at Kagome.

Kagome willed her body to move but to her panic she was frozen to that spot. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth, expecting to feel her body being ripped to shreds. It never came. Tentatively she opened her eyes and saw that Inu-Yasha had somehow managed to aim them back at Kagura.

Never had she felt more happy to see Tetsusaiga. It glowed with a powerful power and- Wait. Shouldn't it be more heavy then it is? she thought. He looked ready to strike Kagura but was stopped by Miroku.

"Stay back!" Miroku shouted, yanking the rosary off. With a growl of frustration Kagura swept the fan in front of her, escaping in the gust of wind. Quickly, Miroku covered the hole and collapsed. Even though Sango could barely keep up her weight she stumbled to his side and fell to her knees.

The whole thing seemed abrupt to Kagome. She ran to Sango, ignoring the biting pain that appeared through-out her body, and tried to help her up. Sango politely swatted her away, standing on trembling legs. When Kagome asked her if she need any help she got this reply, "I'll manage, Kagome. I didn't push myself this time. What happened to you?"

Kagome's back stiffened. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, standing now. Then she bent over and draped Miroku's arm around her shoulder and placed her arm securely around his waist, lifting him into a standing position. She saw his eye-lids flutter and heard him give a grunt of discomfort. She let out a breath of relief and lightly kicked his ankle. "You awake?" she asked.

"Sango?" he mumbled. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"Nope. Guess again."

"Ah. Thank you, Lady Kagome."

"Don't think of it."

Miroku frowned slightly and narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Pray tell, Kagome, what shouldn't I be thinking of?" Sango cracked a smile and shook her head.

"Never mind," Kagome replied, sighing in exasperation. Suddenly, she whipped her head around. "I feel shards coming...."

Kicking up a whirling dervish behind him Kouga skidded to a stop next to her. She tried her hardest not to flinch but couldn't help it. Just to be safe she took a step back and bumped into someone else. Her back stiffened and her body tensed. Her eyes darted to the figure behind -who turned out to be Inu-Yasha- and then to Kouga. Relief seeped to every part of her body and didn't have to force herself to relax. She's known them for nearly two years and in no way were they anything like Naraku.

Except that they were guys.

"H-Hey, Kouga," she said nervously, keeping a wary eye on the monk hanging from her shoulder. She was aware that Kouga was examining her with his eyes and winced whenever he looked at her damaged belly. Feeling restless she snapped, "What are you staring at?"

Kouga ignored her bad mood and gently asked what happened. Kagome pursed her lips and prayed that she wouldn't cry. Everyone was asking how she felt and being patient with her and no one had yet tried to shove medicine and remedies down her throat.

Sidling in Sango -who was feeling, remarkably, better now- motioned for Miroku to use her boomerang. He silently protested but gave in, noticing that she could stand on her own. Both caught the other's eye and blushed lightly. They turned their attention back on Kagome, feeling sympathy for the moody girl.

"I don't want to talk about it," she squeaked, avoiding the gaze of both boys. There was no way she could retell what had happened with Naraku now. Tears well in her eyes and she quickly covered them with a hand. It was a futile attempt but she felt that if she cried in front of them then she would forever brand herself weak.

A hand hovered above her shoulder but she batted it away. "I'm fine," she said gruffly, resisting the urge to sniffle. She settled with a gulp. Slowly, Kagome lowered her hand and glared ahead. "Let's go kick Naraku's ass."

----(((())))----

A few more chapters and part one is done! w00t! (can you tell that i hated writing this chapter?) I don't know much about Kouga's former pack or the followers he has now (i can't tell Ginta and Hakaku apart). Can anyone give me some information?


	17. Scroll 17: Reunion and Parting

**_August 10-14 & 17 & 23-25 & September 2-7, 2004_**

Insperation: 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson (don't own)

No one has threatened or attempted to lynch me yet so I'm happy.

Disclaimer: To own Inu-Yasha is to have money; I don't have any.

A/N: Diana wasn't supposed to to appear in this fic, period.

----(((())))----

Scroll 17: Reunion and Parting

----(((())))----

Kagome gripped her knee, shaking. Under her hold her knee was buckling and she could feel herself sliding to ground. A hand gripped her elbow firmly, the other around her waist. She pulled herself out of his grasp and found she couldn't stand by herself. Her knee dipped and made a painful connection to the ground. "Shit," she said, her voice cracking and tears collecting. "Shit!"

Inu-Yasha gently lifted her onto his back, smelling the unshed tears. Kouga furrowed his brow, annoyed that he still didn't know what had happened. From the looks of the others, neither did they. But Inu-Yasha knew. Kouga scowled to himself. This wasn't fair. It's not like as if the whelp cared for in that way. Right?

What he couldn't understand was why she was staying close to Inu-Yasha and Sango. Kagome's scent wafted by him. It was pleasent, calming, but a fearful and a disgusting scent clung to her. The disgusting one smelt somewhat like Naraku's and-

Everything clicked. What had happened to Kagome while she was here, what Naraku's plan was, and why Kagome was so damn scared of the males around her. Instinctively he moved closer to her. It hurt that she didn't trust him enough and, as much as he hated to admit, dog-boy really did seem to care for her.

As he was thinking about what he could do to help her a mist was rolling around their ankles and began to rise. He smelled burning wood and tried to supress the need to gag. He hated that smell mainly because it messed up his sesne of smell and partially because of a burning village he once passed by when he was a pup....

His features twisted into a grimaced and the smell of fear came strongly from Sango. He noticed that her leg muscles had tightened and that the pervert had pulled her into a one-armed hug. No one else seemed to notice the gesture. It didn't look like either one realized what was happening!

They had come to a fork. Everyone stopped and looked dubious. There was no way they could split up into two groups and still be able to keep the other safe.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Inu-Yasha asked, sending an accusing look Kouga's way.

Kouga was about to comment when a snap coming from the right caught his attention. He ran down that side and half-way he came across the weirdest sight. The rest of the hall was covered in roots and petrified vines. There were limbs sticking out between the gaps and the smell of blood and burnt wood was overwhelming. Kouga clamped a hand over his nose. This smelled of demon.

He turned around and ran back to the group to report. "Half of it covered in wood."

"What?" Sango said, perplexed. She had seen halls made of wood so how could this be any different? She noticed that Kouga was holding his nose and his breathing had a slight nasal sound to it.

"It's covered in roots," Kouga clarified. "And there's a demon in there."

Everyone looked at him curiously. This had certainly caught their attention.

"And?" Kagome prompted, now standing on the ground. "What else?"

Kouga swallowed. "It smells like a burning forest."

Sango shivered and gripped the leg of her demon hunting outfit. It was like reliving one of her worst nightmares. She had a thin scar running from her calve to her hip. It burned now and she couldn't understand why. It hadn't hurt since she got it at at a young age eleven.

"What are we waiting for?" Inu-Yasha yelled, his impatience getting the best of him. "Let's go!"

Everyone gave a murmur of agreement and followed both Kouga and the half demon. Everyone was alert and restless, taking in their surroundings. But when they saw the other part of the hall they gaped. It was like someone had pulled up roots from the ground and just dumped them in here and from there the roots just grew.

They were all in awe and didn't notice Kagome had gone ahead until they heard her cry out.

----(())----

Kagome panted and jogged a few more steps. "Shippou!" she called out breathlessly. The boy in question turned around and his eyes widened. She didn't look very good and reeked of fear but it was shoved aside and replaced with happiness and relief.

When she came close enough she threw her arms around him, crying into his hair. His head reached the bottom of her chin so he couldn't see her face but he could hear the smile on her face as she spoke to him. "Where were you? We all missed you."

Shippou ordered himself not to cry in front of her. He had missed her, too. When he made his choice it was liking losing his mom all over again. Shippou hugged her tightly and sniffled. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Kagome pulled back, her expression puzzled. "What for?"

"I had to leave and-and I didn't have a choice! It was either I help them or you killed."

"Who is 'them'?"

"I can't tell you, Kagome."

Kagome nodded in understanding and brushed his hair our of his face and cradled his cheek in her palm. Her touch was warm, safe; like a mom's. He embraced her tightly again, pressing his face against her neck. He couldn't help himself. After spending time with Zane and that bitch Virisa Kagome's gentle gesture made him crave protection that only a mother could provide.

"You're so tall...." Kagome whispered, running her fingers through his ponytail, pushing past tangles and snarls. "Your tail's longer, too, Shippou."

He nodded, his throat tightening on itself. Shippou was aware of the many eyes on them but he couldn't care less. He sensed Inu-Yasha's anger and Shippou couldn't blame the demon. Shippou had betrayed them, left them. But he had a reason and if anything had happened to Kagome and it was becuase of him he couldn't -not wouldn't- forgive himself.

"Shippou," a voice called out to him. Shippou flinched and pulled away from Kagome. Kagome held his hand briefly and then let it slide back out of reach. The act didn't go unnoticed by him and it made it harder for him to control his tears.

The others looked dead ahead to see who had spoken. Hisses of rage passed through many of them and Inu-Yasha and Kouga stood protectively in front of Kagome. Before them stood a tall elf with an ashamed Shippou by his side. The elf ignored them and turned to Shippou, giving him a cold glare.

"You disobeyed me," he stated simply. Shippou kept his eyes on the ground, suddenly interested in his feet. The elf grabbed Shippou's chin and forced the boy to look into his eyes. The child locked his teeth together and curled his hands into fists. He knew what was coming. Shippou's head snapped back and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He felt like screaming but he wouldn't give Zane the satisfaction.

"Have you had enough, Fox?" Zane asked, lacking any emotion. He studied Shippou's face and found no trace of pain. "I guess you need another lesson." He pulled his hand back and struck Shippou's face on the oppisate side of his face. Yet, even after that, Shippou's face remained pain-ridden like as if he was immune to it.

Kagome gasped sharply, the tears rolling down silently. She pressed her hands over her mouth and her shoulders trembled. She looked on with a fear in her eyes. Her body had cringed with every blow and when the third one was gived she felt her body scream in pain when Shippou's body hit the ground. A whimper slipped past her lips and she cursed her tears. The scene had been played before her and she saw everything with clarity. Everything inside her told her to go to Shippou and help him.

She looked at Inu-Yasha and lowered her hands from her mouth. "Inu-Yasha?" she whispered. "Will you-"

"No," he replied. He smelled more tears and saw, in his perepheral vison, that she had covered covered her face completely. The pain and disgust was evident and he felt bad but Shippou had decided abandon from them and now the boy had to face the consequences.

Shippou had stood up already and wiped the blood off his chin with the back of his hand. The underside of his jaw throbbed terribly but felt like nothing compared to the guilt that resided within him. "F-Fuck you," he said to Zane.

Everyone held their breath, awaiting the elf's reaction. Zane parted his lips as if to speak but a creak and a crash made them turn their attention to the other side of the hall.

Sango gasped and felt her chest tighten. The smell was overpowering. Memories of a village burning down. The first time she was on an assignment it had burned. Along with it went her friend....

She shook her head and pursed her lips, forcing the memory out of her head. She focused her attention to the disruption in the wall. As the dust thinned the image became clearer. Sango's breath caught. It looked so much like it. It looked like the demon that had burned the village down.

----(((())))----

Sorry! I didn't mean to leave you guys with a very crappy and very short chapter which ended in a cliffie. I just wanted to give you guys something to read before I start school (tomorrow on sep. 8). My brother's birthday is that day too. He starts school then. [grins] Happy birthday, darlin'. And who else liked that scene between Kagome and Shippou? I know I did. And I hate Zane very much. Bye y'all! Till next time....


End file.
